無慘的現代日本旅遊
by LoveopXX
Summary: if無慘活到現代的故事
1. Chapter 1

狡詐的惡鬼最後還是逃走了，他對生命的執著令他即使肉體被老化九千歲，還是得以幸存苟活。失去了部下的他，用血鬼術封閉住自已，藏了起來，在黑暗中憤恨地恢復。  
一頭在黑暗中舔拭傷口的怪獸。  
一直躲藏著的他都沒有再被鬼殺隊找到，非必要他不吃人，也沒再把人鬼化，讓人幾乎以為他已經就此絕跡了。有時有些沒破案的殺人事件也沒人想到是他做的。就如此，時光不斷流逝，等到他終於完全分解排除了珠世下的藥後，他才終於敢再度於世界上露面。  
只是面對這物是人非的世界，他一點也不瞭解，於是就只好找人問囉。  
但他的問法⋯⋯  
「不要！求你放了我！我還有家人⋯⋯！」  
一個穿著西裝的上班族男人跪在地上，不斷又哭又叫的向他求饒。男人的一手一腳都以詭異的角度扭轉著，看來是遭了不少罪。  
「切！」冷冷的一個不耐煩的音，他就直接削了還在哇哇大叫的男人的頭。  
這已經是第六個了，他隨機從夜晚中抓來問話的人目前已經是第六個了。第一個是獨居的耳背老人，因為根本聽不清楚問話而一下子就被殺了。第二、三、四是三個在一起抽煙的年輕人，三個人嚇得都漏尿了，什麼也說不清，也是馬上就殺了。第五個是個學生的女孩，也是只會哭哭啼啼的說什麼要叫警察來抓他這變態誘拐犯，當然下場也是一樣的。這回想說抓了一個西洋服裝的人應該是個頭腦稍微靈光些的傢伙，沒想到也是一樣沒用。

這次他決定先觀察一陣子才擄走人，一定要是個能派上用場的傢伙才行。他潛藏在巷弄的黑影中等待著，看著那人來人往的忙碌大城市街頭。目前時間是傍晚，很快就會天黑了。

忽然有一陣香風飄揚而來，像是稀血的，但又有些不同⋯一股香醇濃郁卻又帶有純淨清流般的感覺，讓人忍不住會上癮。他紅梅的睿眼忙尋查香氣的源頭，發現來自於一家餐廳里，只一眼他就確認了香主。

平價連鎖牛肉丼店內，有一位身材高挑的女子坐在吧台座位上，一臉無盡滿足的表情吃著大碗的牛肉丼飯。明明是平凡不已的料理，但女子那細細品嘗又容光煥發的神情，讓旁人都能感受得到她的幸福感。不過人們的目光會時不時望向她，更大的原因是女子是位不折不扣的美人。和一旁的亞洲人面孔相比，她那深目高鼻的西洋人五官被襯托得很突出。臉型的線條俐落，額高顎尖，被一頭金黃色閃亮的捲髮垂散過肩，眼瞳的顏色是青藍的天空。異國人種的白皙膚色被日本的深紫色和粉櫻花圖案的浴衣所包裹著，依然藏不住豐滿的胸部和修長的腿。下襬露出的一小截細白的小腿根宛如小羊的腿般小巧可愛，穿著木屐的玉足更加被腳趾甲上所塗的天藍色帶閃亮亮片指甲油給襯托出光滑細緻。  
無慘並非沒見過異國的白人，大正時代就已經十分開始洋化的日本，他當時也和許多外國的人做生意，當然學會了兩三種外語也不是問題。不過白人的女性那時不會單獨的在街頭上活動，如今這世道已經變化如此之大了嗎？

說來，他還從來沒有吃過異國白人呢⋯⋯


	2. Chapter 2

異國美人結帳完走出牛肉丼店，帶著飽足的笑容在街頭散步著。  
而野獸就藏在陰影裡望著他的獵物，像是跟蹤著小紅帽的大野狼一樣。  
夕陽西下，夜晚來臨。  
夜晚的東京淺草越加熱鬧喧嘩，大量的觀光客在商店街關門前做最後的採購。那位小姐也不例外，不過她似乎對吃的興趣很大，大碗牛肉飯之後她還接著買了菠蘿麵包、鯛魚燒、人形燒等甜食，甚至還吃了雙淇淋。像是餓了很久一樣的一直大吃特吃，但她的吃相保持著優雅氣質，真正地享受著每一口食物。

本想等著女子走到人煙稀少的小徑時就可以把人抓走，但她卻像是故意和無慘唱反調般，還偏和人群走在一起。甚至還跟別人微笑示意，搞得還有人跟她一起照相，雖然那樣的小小方方長長的快速的相機、而且還是人手一支是有些令無慘驚訝。  
耐性磨盡了的惡鬼決定主動出擊，從陰影裡步步逼近他的獵物。  
美麗如娃娃般的女子正在欣賞著淺草寺的雷門象徵時，忽然背後有ㄧ個溫柔的男聲對她開口：  
「Good Evening, Madam（晚安，女士）」  
她回過頭去看，只見一位謙謙君子立於眼前，他禮貌地脫帽向她行一個禮。那一霎那中，時間彷彿按了暫停，一旁的人群都模糊了，只有這位溫文儒雅的紳士印入眼簾。他那一身剪裁合身的黑色西裝，還有華麗的金花紋翻領和花俏的領帶，像是從古照片中走出來的美男子。  
女子愣了一下，但連忙振作自已，也向他鞠躬致意，然後嫣然一笑說：  
「Good Evening to you too, kind sir.（你也晚安，溫和的紳士)」

優雅的男士也溫和地一笑，更增添其魅力，繼續說道：  
「Pardon me for my sudden approach, but your beauty has captured my sight. （原諒我突然的靠近，但我的視線被你的美貌所擄獲了）」  
被男子提及美貌，女子的臉色泛起兩朵紅雲，嬌羞地側過了臉，還邊用柔弱的小手遮著發出嬌笑的嘴巴。  
「Thank you, you are also a fine gentleman yourself.（謝謝你，你也是一位英俊的紳士）」  
她的眼神在打量著男子的全身，那是欣賞的目光，而且是有一絲傾慕的。  
上勾了啊⋯⋯惡鬼在心裡暗笑著  
「Then, would you care to join me for a cup of tea, my lady?（那麼，你可願與我一同飲杯茶，我的小姐）」  
無慘伸出了手臂，做出了邀請同行的姿勢。他很確定女子會答應的。  
果然女子毫無遲疑的挽上了他手臂。  
「好的，我非常樂意啊，正好我也口渴了。」意外的是女子居然切換成流利的日語。  
「喔啊，小姐的日語說的真好，是誰教的嗎？」紅梅色的眼眸因驚訝而睜大。不過這樣對他更有利。  
「是自已學的哦，因為我很喜歡日本啊！」女子笑顏如花般的回道。

只不過下一秒，她就發現自己身處一片黑暗中。因為和她說話時，鬼已經將她巧妙帶離人群，然後用血鬼術把她帶入異空間裡了。  
「咦？」女子驚嚇的發出聲音。  
「閉嘴。聽好了，從現在起你只能回答我的問題。」剛才的男子的聲音如今完全退去溫柔，冰冷又高高在上的令人戰慄。  
女子被忽然異變的語氣嚇得抖了一下，但她一下就穩和住情緒，並沒有慌張害怕。  
鬼對她的不亂很滿意，這麼快就冷靜下來，確實是聰明的。  
「自大正年已過了多久？」無慘的第一問要確定時間的流逝。這一問能立刻證明這女子的用處，如果她真有她說的喜歡日本的話。  
「大正⋯是1912到1926，現在已經是令和，有百年多了。」女子眼睛轉動著，老實地告訴他。  
「知道青色彼岸花嗎？」  
「不⋯曾聽說過。」跟剛才不同，女子這會的神情有點疑惑，是真的不知道。  
可惡，難道過了一百年還是找不到嗎？那時若能吃了彌豆子的話就成了⋯⋯  
無慘不滿的情緒於內，對外他的目標是面前的女人。  
「知道鬼嗎？」無慘從背後逼近女子，在她耳邊輕聲問道。壞心眼的想看女子被嚇的花容失色的模樣。他湊近時，聞到那金光燦爛的頭髮裡的花香和女子身上那股清幽的味道，忍不住多吸幾口。  
不想女子反射性的把身體向一旁歪去躲開，但沒有轉過頭來，只是靜靜地站著。

「鬼⋯是說，桃太郎裡的那種⋯」女子聲音有些不穩，慢慢地邊說出自已知道的，一邊又在確認是否是黑暗中的怪物要的答案。  
「是吃人肉、吸人血的鬼⋯⋯」無慘繞到另一邊，又繼續對女子耳語道。  
「⋯哦。」沒想到女子只回了一個單音。絲毫沒有害怕的樣子。  
女子的反應讓鬼覺得很意外，區區一個人類居然這麼不怕死。一直以來，所有人只要一知道他要吃了他們的話，無不是痛哭求饒，嚇的要死。這麼冷靜不亂的他還是第一次遇到。  
「你不怕我吃了你嗎？」無慘覺得好奇，忍不住問道。  
「怕有什麼用，怕的話你就不吃了？你為刀俎我為魚肉，要吃就動口吧。」女子平淡地說道，彷彿不是在說自已的事般。  
這更讓無慘覺得新鮮有趣，這麼有膽識的女人真是難得一見。不過如果用另一個方法給她選的話，她一定會選的。  
「若是讓你能青春永駐、永遠美麗的話，你會願意嗎？」惡鬼的交易。  
女子沒料到會有這樣的轉變，一時愣了。沒有回話，也沒有追問。  
「成為鬼的話，就能保有永遠的美麗，不會老、不會病，能成為超越人類的強大生物。」無慘繼續誘惑她接受。  
沒想到女子聽完還是沒動靜，沒有一絲渴望的神情，還是平靜不已。然後她開口說道：  
「人活著就是受罪，唯死亡才解脫，若再做了不老不死的鬼，那只會更悲哀。」  
這番話聽在無慘耳裡卻像是在打他耳光罵他一樣，ㄧ怒之下抓著那一頭閃閃的金髮就往地上壓下去。  
女子因頭髮被揪、按壓在地而發出了痛呼，但只哎了一聲，居然沒有求饒。  
始終逼迫不了女子朝他想要的樣子發展，而且她這不怕死的一臉冷冰冰，簡直和剛才在大街上那溫柔巧笑的模樣差太多。忽然他發現這女人在發抖，細看之下原來她在流淚。他這才想到這女人是故意的，故意反其道而行，故意裝出這堅強的樣子，這會不就怕的哭了？而且她這樣梨花帶雨的哭，確實很撫媚，抓著她頭的手放鬆了一些力量。  
「你哭什麼？難道現在才知道怕死了嗎？你可以不用死的，我會把你變成鬼的⋯⋯」無慘彎下身，從背後壓環住女子，語氣溫柔如情人的愛語般，像在安撫她害怕的情緒。  
沒有了頭髮被抓的痛，女子的眉間鬆開了，睜開眼睛呼了一口氣後，揚起一抹微笑說道：  
「我沒怕死，我是高興而哭的。起碼在死前把想做想玩的都做了，沒有遺憾了。」  
對生命有異常執著的無慘，實在不能理解這年輕貌美的女人怎麼就這麼不想活了。難道患了絕症嗎？不像，鬼的他能知道這具肉體很健康。這女人實在令他好奇，不論他如何引誘就是想一死。  
感覺自已上方的存在沒有動靜，女子微側過身想看。這一轉卻讓豐滿的胸部貼到了無慘的手臂，他感覺到那軟玉溫香，上下打量著身下的她，那散開的金髮飄出的香風、白嫩的脖頸、浴衣領口裡起伏不定的胸部⋯⋯

想來距離他上次一洩情慾有百年了，這會有些被撩起了慾望。若是他強行要的話，這位美人還會這麼淡定嗎？他就要逼，一定要看到她的臉色變樣才稱心滿意。  
打定了主意，無慘的手掌從撐地改為握抓上那軟嫩的胸部，整個身體貼緊覆蓋住了女子嬌軀。被襲胸的女子嚇的忙大睜眼，但在黑暗中看不見，只能感覺得到一隻涼冷的手摸進了衣服領口，向著乳房撫去。  
「什麼？不要！不可以！我結婚了！」這次她真的有很激動的反應，用力拍掉了那隻狼爪，雙手抱緊胸部喊道。白皙的肌膚泛上一陣紅潮，不知是因羞澀，還是驚慌，但卻令她更顯媚人之態。  
無慘得知她居然已嫁做人妻，覺得有一點不痛快，像是看上的美食卻被別人先嚐過了才輪到自已，但隨即又想既然是人妻那就方便行事了。日本自古女子常常結了婚又離婚再改嫁，男人對於貞潔的要求不是很重。  
不理會女子的意願，鬼去解開浴衣的腰帶，硬拉扯女人的衣物。女人死命抵抗，雙腿抬踢、雙手抱緊自已不讓他脫，但完全是徒勞無用。

黑暗中傳來衣物被撕破的聲。

這一聲忽然使女子停下了手腳掙扎，靜靜地躺著不動。無慘以為她是放棄了要認命接受，繼續動手脫除她的衣服。沒想到女子一感覺到他再摸上來的手，忽然喊道：  
「我要看著你的臉！」  
鬼的動作停頓了，他不明白女子的意思。女子轉正躺平自已，原本抱著自已的雙手也離開，在黑暗裡摸索起上方的無慘。  
「我⋯想看著你的臉⋯邊做愛。好不好？」女子邊說邊露出了輕柔的微笑，手的動作也像是在愛撫心愛之物般。  
「剛才還抵死不從的，這會怎麼轉性了？」鬼覺得不齒，女子明明就怕的要命，這會是眼見自己鬥不過才放軟身段，一定是裝出來的，為了能迷惑他然後找機會逃脫的伎倆。  
「你一定覺得我是騙你的吧？我不是哦，我是想通了，沒有必要為了那個人守身如玉。在死前纏綿一頓是很不錯的享受。」女子完全恢復成那一開始的溫言細語、春暖花開的美麗動人的神情，還環抱住無慘的脖頸，在他臉上到處印下香吻。在找到了他的嘴後，女子細摩吸親著很是深情。發現了他的唇關鬆動了後，小舌主動探入口內與他的舌戲玩，雖然有些不熟練，但卻如星星之火燎原般，點燃了鬼的情慾。他靈活有練的舌轉眼壓制了女子，鑽入她小嘴裡大肆狂掃。不管女子是否是如她所言真心出於自願和他交合，又或者是虛與委蛇，對他來說都無所謂，因為他是最終受益者。

鬼侵入的舌將女子的舌給完全壓制，女子吃力地要跟上他的節輳，但只能不自覺地分泌過多的唾液從嘴角流出。更甚他還伸長舌頭深入女子的喉嚨，被異物入侵咽喉的女子不適的要掙脫，可是她被無慘抓住後腦無法逃開。而且他還用那長尖銳的犬牙刺破女子的舌，藉此品嚐她的血。她的血嚐起來就如她身上的香氣，如山中的清泉般，令人感到清爽甘美。良久，無慘才放開了被折磨的呼吸困難的女子。看著閉眼癱軟的她，無慘笑的很冷酷。  
重獲自由的女子不斷大口吸氣吐氣，緩了一會後她睜開迷濛的眼，這才發現已經不是一片伸手不見五指的黑暗，有幾盞日式古紙燈在旁，讓她能看清自己上方的鬼。  
「你好，又見面了呢，紳士先生。」女子滿面紅潤，淺淺的笑著說道。


	3. Chapter 3

微光下的無慘流露出高貴的氣質，紅艷的眼睛像是尊貴的主人在望著低賤的侍女一般。面對女子的柔美微笑，他的冷面容沒有鬆動跡象。  
「真是厚顏無恥，居然敢說要看著我的臉，以為這樣說能討好我嗎？」  
被能刺痛人的視線緊瞪著，女子反而笑顏更燦爛，白玉的手指還大膽地去玩起無慘垂落的卷髮。  
「誰叫我是外貌協會的嘛，臨死前能和你這麼玉樹臨風的鬼先生度過一夜，臉皮厚又如何？」  
鬼馬上抓住了她那隻放肆的手，以眼神警告她，卻沒想女子根本沒和他對著眼，反而在看他的手。  
「哇～鬼先生你的指甲顏色好漂亮喔，這藍色好夢幻啊！而且還是漸變的！是怎麼弄的啊？」女子像小女孩般非常興奮地在欣賞著無慘的尖長藍指甲，完全不知道在那美麗的指甲下有多少人喪命、變成嗜血的怪物。  
「⋯安靜！」無慘被女子的讚美搞得更煩躁，怒斥她道。  
女子歪頭不解他為何發怒，不顧他兇狠的神情，自已繼續湊抱上去一點一點的撫摸他的臉。  
「鬼先生你真的是很美麗呢。哪怕只是為了進食而誘騙人上當的假面⋯⋯」  
凝視著無慘臉的每一寸一地，彷彿像是在看著深愛了多年的愛人般。  
「你在幹什麼？」無慘被那炙熱的視線在臉上打轉的覺得不自在了，冷冷質問道。  
「我在仔細記住你的臉，因為你是我最後的男人。」女子給了他這樣的回答。  
這曖昧不已的用詞拉回了無慘的專注點，他一個前傾把女子壓回地上，手去翻扯浴衣的下襬。  
他粗魯的動作被女子輕放於他手上所打斷，他不耐的眼神瞪向女子。這是最後的警告，若她是臨陣退縮反悔了，他的耐性就到此為止了。  
結果女子自已脫掉了已被損毀的浴衣布片，露出了雪白的玉體。不同於日本人裡頭什麼都沒有，她胸部和下體卻被細薄的黑薄絲給包裹住。比起全部見光死，這般朦朧不清，更有讓人想深入窺探，而且很是誘人。  
新形的遮乳布，和兜襠布啊，還真是新奇的玩意啊。  
無慘不由自主的將手掌貼上了那被黑蕾絲胸罩包裹的美乳，微涼的掌心隔著薄紗感覺到有小小的凸粒，女子還發出了一聲輕輕的啊。那聲若有若無的輕嚀發揮了刺激作用，鬼的藍指甲ㄧ劃就將那件胸罩給削碎。失去了黑絲遮擋，珠圓玉潤的乳房和櫻花般粉嫩的乳首全入了鬼的紅眸裡，誘動著他的肉慾。他的唇覆上那可愛的乳頭用力吸咬起來，另一邊的櫻首則被他用鋭爪指尖去擠掐。面對如此惡劣的欺負，女子沒有逃避，反而還抱緊無慘的頭，修長的雙腿也打開環夾著無慘的腰部。無慘當然注意到女子這些放任他為所欲為的動作，果然人妻就能很快適應這種事，看來她的丈夫應該在床第之事上也非溫柔之人。  
她是想報復丈夫，所以才會輕易就把身體交給他嗎？是在利用他嗎？  
居然敢把主意打到他頭上，這女人實在是太大膽了。難道真以為和他交合了，能夠打動他？那她就太高估自己的魅力了。  
一怒之下的無慘下顎一用力咬下，鋒利的牙齒刺破了女峰的頂，狠狠吸食那流出的血。女子拔高聲調哎痛，喊痛的嗓音很是柔媚，但激不起鬼的同情。他的嘴邊染著血漬、居高臨下地望著殘留在女子乳峰上的四個血洞，露出詭譎的笑容。  
他大手再一揮，割裂了那三角型的小布，把女子的腿撐的更開，掏出了他的雄物毫不留情地插了進去。  
「啊啊啊—！」一聲震人心弦的悲鳴響起。  
無慘看著女子因痛而血色全失的臉、淚水不停的流下，他感到一陣喜悅。但隨之有令一波強烈的感覺充斥他全身，幾乎讓他感官都要超載了。他不可置信地發現這股驚人的感覺居然是來自和女子交合之處，那吞沒了他的一半雄物的女人的蜜處。他稍微退了出去，發現那上面沾染了血絲。  
剛才的那個觸感⋯難道是⋯

「你⋯是處女？怎麼會？」無慘貓般的細眸驚訝的睜大了。  
不是結婚有丈夫了嗎？  
無慘俊美的臉湊近還沈浸在痛苦中的美人。女子淚眼汪汪的看著他，用鼻音很重的聲音說道：  
「我雖然結了婚，但已經離婚了，而且我沒有和丈夫同床過⋯⋯所以想在臨死前體驗一次和男性交合。」  
果然剛才那一瞬觸到的是處女膜啊⋯⋯  
身體中還流淌著方才那美好的感覺，受到那快感作祟的影響，好似令他戾氣收斂了些。若是早知她還是清白之身，他就稍稍留情了。  
「嗚嗚，鬼先生你好過份，人家好痛哦！」  
她確實是傾國絕色，這番哭泣更顯楚楚動人。鬼殘忍的心房被觸動了一絲情感。  
「你的丈夫居然放著你這般的女人獨守空房，真是太可惜了。」  
這次無慘的動作變得輕柔了許多，慘白的手摸著女子的臉頰，替她擦去眼淚。再望向她那被蹂躪過的胸部，傷口已經乾了，有點做的太狠了。  
「這麼綺麗的乳房竟然沒有被男人愛撫過啊⋯⋯」一指在粉櫻上畫圈打轉著，唇輕吻著被他咬傷的地方。女子被他的挑弄發出了羞澀的哎叫，又不自禁的抱著他的頭。  
就讓這具肉體打上我的印記。  
鬼這會不放過女人身上的任何一處，在那如天鵝般白細的脖子、鎖骨、胸部、腹部上嘴吸啊吸、舔啊舔的。女子不斷發出嗯呀的淫靡甜美的聲音，她臉頰染紅ㄧ臉害羞表情，眼神蕩漾帶著柔情。被這麼熱情的眼神，宛如在看深愛了一輩子的愛人般，就是惡鬼妖魔也動容了。無慘情動之下再次與她唇齒相依，這一吻道出無限情意綿綿、戀戀情深。一邊唇舌嬉戲，另一邊手則忍不住滑到女人私處，愛撫著剛受了粗暴對待的可憐花瓣。靈手勾玩下，花口開始變得濕潤，指尖便探入花逕中。無慘的手指在裡面翻攪，還非人的伸長一直到最裡面摩擦挑弄著。突然在按到某處時，女子產生了激烈的反應，大量的花蜜湧出打濕了無慘的全手。  
「啊啊～那裡好舒服⋯」女子達到了一次潮巔，全身都軟綿綿的放鬆了。  
青空色的眼眸生輝耀耀，和鬼的赤紅眸相望，穿越千年的時光在這一刻看到了青藍的天空。  
「嗯⋯嗯，好想要，拜託了，來吧，我想要你啊⋯」女子手的動作急中帶亂，拉扯脫下無慘的西服，柔軟的掌心在胸膛腹部上滑來滑去。  
被這樣的嬌媚求歡，沒有男性會不動心的，就算是暗夜裡的鬼也一樣。  
明明知道我是鬼，還要殺害吃掉你，為什麼會用這麼溫柔充滿愛的眼神看著我⋯⋯  
再一次打開女子的雙腿，將自已的腰身擠入當中，雄物在花口處摩擦著，沾染上了愛液的前端閃著水潤的光澤。  
「要插了。」  
無慘慢慢把腰往前推將自已二度插入，果然那無上的快感又衝上體內。這次他一點一點的進的越來越深，一直到他感覺頂到了一處軟肉，終於完整的和女子和為一體了。  
「哈啊⋯啊啊⋯裡面，深處碰到了⋯」女子滿足的呻吟著。  
不過真正感到滿足的是無慘，這樣的愉悅他從來沒有在以往交合的女人們中得到過。那包裹著他的雄物的花逕蜜道擠壓著像在極致的收緊愛撫他般，令他感到電流陣陣走遍身體各處。更讓他驚訝的是那深處的軟肉小口一直在吸著他，刺激感更加強烈。  
這到底是個什麼樣的女人？比吉原遊女還要令人感到銷魂的肉體⋯⋯這個女人到底是誰？  
抽出又插進，每一次都能感覺得到極致的吸絞，身體像是燒起來一樣變得越發燥熱，激浪般的翻騰感像是連骨髓深處都侵入了。這具身體彷彿就是為了接受他而存在的，與他如此契合的肉體，在他身下承歡的樣子真美。  
「很好，裡面已經完全變成了符合我的魔羅的形狀了，絞的真緊⋯⋯」他閉著眼睛只顧貪婪的享受著這個濕潤肉壺的一切。  
「呀嗯啊，鬼⋯啊嗯⋯先生，好⋯舒服，好⋯啊呀！喜歡⋯」女人在他的攻勢下也是噴吐著嬌聲淫語，十指緊抱陷入無慘的後背。  
瞇著眼欣賞著在他一次次的抽插下只能發出炙熱嫵媚的嬌喘的美人，既然如此那就繼續讓這具肉體被蹂躪，永遠逼迫她在他的魔羅下婉轉承歡。  
腰間的動作越發狂亂，每一下都狠狠撞擊到女人的最深處，因而女人的叫聲也越拉越高。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊—要，要⋯去— 去了呀啊啊啊！」  
一陣風暴般的頂弄以後，鬼的種子以疾風怒濤之勢全數傾注於子宮內。女人綿延的哎叫和男性低沉的嘆息聲交疊在一起。  
這樣無上的滿足感已經很久沒有體驗過了，無慘享受著這難得的身心都沈浸在快樂中的感覺。  
女人被鬼的精華給燙得抖顫著全身，卻還是緊緊纏繞著無慘的腰背不放，子宮也貪婪地將最後一滴精液都吞噬入肚。  
這麼暢快淋漓的性愛，無慘還是千年來第一次品味到，不自禁被情感沖的神魂顛倒，憐愛地細吻著身下的小姑娘以表謝意。還處於高潮中意識迷糊的女子，不自主的張口回應他。  
這一刻，他們心意相通、真情真愛。  
不想，忽然無慘被翻了一圈。正確來說，他是被女人給反轉了，而且還被她壓著。  
「你這是幹什麼？」他的熱情被這無禮的行動弄的有些冷卻了。

女人居然精神奕奕地居高俯瞰著他，露出了媚人的笑，隨後她自已開始扭動起纖腰來。  
「只射了一次而已，怎麼夠？要讓我多享受幾次才行哦，鬼先生～～」女人對無慘拋去一個頑皮的俏笑。  
鬼露出了邪笑，然後用力的挺了一下腰作為回應。  
「啊啊啊～嗯唔～！」女人揚頭尖叫道。  
如你所願⋯⋯  
不知時間過了多久，一人一鬼持續的在這薄暗的異室內縱情聲色、肆意享樂。從騎乘位換成背後位，再來是抱著站立起、扶著牆、坐蓮式，到最後又來了一回正常體位。終於女子被折騰的無力躺在無慘的胸前，只剩手指能一點一點的摸著無慘那蒼白色的胸膛。無慘也有一下沒一下的搔抓著那燦爛的金髮，嗅著那股迷人的清新的味道。  
良久，無慘先開口了。  
「你叫什麼名字？」

原本昏昏欲睡的女子聽到了，用力眨眼睛清醒過來，抬臉望著他回道：

「奧芮安娜。」  
回答完了以為無慘也會報上名來的女子等了一會兒也沒得到應答，不滿的鼓起臉頰、費力的爬上他的身體去。  
「那你呢？不然我就一直叫你鬼先生哦。」

面對這樣無禮的態度，鬼沒有介意，反而有點欣賞女子的膽大。低沉醉人的男聲緩緩道出其名：  
「鬼舞辻無慘。」  
女子細細將每一個音節記入腦海中，然後揚起真誠歡喜的笑容，那笑容的溫暖如陽光般能照亮再深的黑暗。  
「初次見面你好，鬼舞辻先生。」


	4. Chapter 4

「吶，鬼舞辻先生，你是穿越時空從大正年來的嗎？」奧芮安娜繼續趴在無慘的身上，終於問出了她一直很在意的問題。  
「⋯⋯⋯」不過無慘並不想回答。  
「還是說⋯你是從大正以後都沒有出現到外面的世界，直到現在？」沒得到肯定，女子進而提出另一種可能情況。  
終於在看到無慘微微上揚的嘴角，她知道第二個情況答對了。  
再來就是他的真實身分了。  
「你説你是鬼，會吃人血肉，擁有強壯的身體⋯⋯」女子回想著之前的對話，一件一件用手指數著。  
「身體很白皙無血色，眼睛是紅色的，有獠牙，外貌俊美⋯⋯」她撫摸著無慘的身體上下，仔細的在思考著，沒有發現她的言語踩到了無慘的紅線。  
「該不會⋯會怕太陽光吧？」試探性提出了推論，眼睛像孩童般好奇的望向無慘。  
閃亮大眼沒有讓鬼覺得她可愛，反而他受刺激的掐住那剛才還種下親吻的細嫩脖頸，溫情愛意的氣氛瞬間煙消雲散。  
情慾來的快，去的也快。  
「以為和我共渡初夜，就成了特別的存在嗎？蠢女人。」鬼發怒的緊掐著奧芮安娜，大有直接把她頭身分離的打算。  
就算是他千年來首次體驗的通體暢快的慾情，他也不會因此接受並沈溺。他厭惡這情感的變化。甚至厭惡讓他出現這種變化的女人。  
被勒住脖子而呼吸困難的奧芮安娜，艱難辛苦的吐出一字一句：  
「等⋯⋯⋯有克⋯服⋯⋯太⋯陽⋯⋯方⋯⋯法。」  
無慘絲毫沒有看在剛才纏綿婉轉的份上手下留情，反而還站了起來一手高高舉起女子，眼神冷血如蛇看著垂死掙扎的獵物。  
「你有什麼辦法？你能知道什麼辦法能讓我克服太陽？你一個小女孩罷了。只是想保命而撒謊的吧！」

奧芮安娜被掐住命脈幾乎要絕命，但她卻很鎮靜、沒有慌張的手足亂揮舞，只是盡力和無慘保持眼神對視，氣若游絲般的說：

「不⋯是的，我⋯⋯可以⋯幫你⋯⋯找得⋯到⋯辦法，如⋯⋯今科技⋯先進，一⋯定有⋯辦法⋯⋯的。」

惡鬼無一分同情，也聽不進去她的無底的保證言論。

「沒有什麼不是的，你有什麼保障一定會有辦法？千年來我都沒成功，你怎麼可能做到？」

「西洋⋯有⋯記載⋯關於⋯⋯像你⋯這樣⋯的⋯⋯⋯」奧芮安娜拼著命，想要向無慘解釋道。可還是沒說完就昏迷過去了。

但她這話給出了關鍵，救了自已一命。

無慘聞此很是震驚，也就放開了手。摔落地面的奧芮安娜全身一陣痛痠，在地上滾來滾去緩和了一會才好不容易找回正常呼吸。

「你剛才要說什麼？像我這樣的什麼？」無慘壓下求知慾，逼問她剛才完整的話語。

怪物嗎？

「像⋯像鬼舞辻先生你這樣的⋯怕陽光的存在。」奧芮安娜小心謹慎的回答道。  
摸著變的青紫且刺痛的脖頸，奧芮安娜抬起眼遙望著高聳的無慘，眼中的堅定的意志如光芒般閃耀。她沒有怨恨，因為她本來就清楚這是非人的異類，他的無情不是他的錯，只是天性如此。  
「若你沒有辦法成功，你知道後果的吧？」無慘避開那光彩的眼神，威壓不減反增，冷冷警告她。不能照到太陽的這屈辱，他一定要在這個時代克服。  
「是。」奧芮安娜把臉按低如同土下座般的姿勢應答道。  
全力去幫助一隻只能在黑暗中生存的可憐的生物，也是為罪惡深重的自已積福了。  
氣氛變得相當凝重，方才那男歡女愛的氣息已經蕩然無存了，雙方一直沈默著。最後還是奧芮安娜先開口了。  
「現在⋯⋯幾點了？」  
可惜沒有得到無慘的回答。  
因為身體的痠痛她只好慢慢坐著滑動到她那被丟在了角落裡的包包，翻找出手機查看時間。一看不得了，現在是早上5:20分。  
原本那時我看的是下午五點，等於說我跟他做愛做了超過⋯十二個小時嗎？天啊⋯⋯  
「那個，鬼舞辻先生能不能，放我出去？」緩緩轉回去面向站的直挺的無慘，女子語調遲疑地問道。  
無慘一個眼刀刺向她。  
「現在還沒天亮，你可以跟我一起移動到我住的旅館去。跟我住一起的話，你能夠隨時掌握最新的發展，這樣就能第一時間知道怎麼成功克服太陽了。」奧芮安娜忍著那可怕的眼神，滿懷期待的望著無慘，如此安排妥當就等鬼大人應許了。  
「頭腦還算不錯，你能明白自已該做的就好，好好替我效力。」無慘表揚的話聽起來卻像諷刺居多。沒想到她居然自已提出要他就近看管的同住方案，也好這樣他還能利用她多多了解這個時代的訊息。再來，這個女人有美貌、機靈，留著她還有用處。若是達不到目標的話，絕對不放過她，一定將她的血肉吃得一乾二凈。  
奧芮安娜開始默默穿回那被糟蹋的浴衣，就算背後有大裂痕露口也沒辦法。至於已經變成破布的胸罩和內褲，只能塞進包裡收著。掙扎著托起疲累的身體，雙腿不自主的打顫，因為持續張開腿導致現在要併攏合起都很困難。結果好不容易站好，催眠自己一定要撐到飯店房間才行，卻感覺下身那裡有一股異樣的感覺。  
「啊⋯⋯難道是⋯咦？糟糕⋯流出來了。」  
正是剛才那麼多次交合後，無慘殘留在她體內的精液，因為站起的動作而開始順著腿流下來。差點被羞恥心給吞噬，奧芮安娜忙夾緊腿，想靠用力忍住來阻止。流勢有減弱跡象，但還是一點一點滲漏出來。

沒事的，能忍住的。

「那個⋯鬼舞辻先生，這個⋯空間？能夠移動嗎？可以讓我們在離旅館近的地方出來嗎？」奧芮安娜全部的希望都寄託在無慘接下來的回答了。她這樣的狀態根本不可能去搭電車或地鐵，就連坐出租車都沒有勇氣。反觀無慘居然不知何時已經整裝完畢，又恢復成那一表人才的模樣。  
衣冠禽獸⋯⋯女子看他那俊美紳士樣，在心裡忍不住暗罵他。  
無慘那紅眼像是會發光一樣盯著她，好像看透她內心般。  
「那個，我⋯我的旅館在新宿，就是新宿車站那裡⋯⋯」奧芮安娜慌忙轉移焦點。  
「我知道。」無慘冷冷丟下這句。  
「哦，哦。」奧芮安娜高興放心過頭了只顧點頭。  
「還不走，是要等天亮嗎？」語畢，無慘已經打開了一個缺口，現實世界出現在眼前。  
「啊是！」奧芮安娜趕緊地以奇怪的姿勢追上。  
再次回到外面來，整座城市還處在黎明前的黑夜中沈睡著，一片安靜祥和。耐著低溫和疲憊的身軀，努力的一步步走出街道裡的小巷。萬幸她已經看得到不遠處的飯店，拖著腳慢慢朝著那走去。而無慘走在她兩步後，冷瞧著走姿不雅的她，一點沒有覺得自己有責。  
直到發現女子是筆直地朝著一棟高聳入雲的建築物走去，他才有些意外。一塊金門板上寫著豪華海洋航艦飯店東京。好不容易跨過了飯店前的車道，進入了玻璃大門內。就算無慘再不理解現代，這座大廳的寬敞、明亮、高級無不散發出這裡不是一般民眾能消費的起的場所。  
這裡和帝國飯店有過之而無不及，這個女人年紀輕輕居然能下榻這種飯店⋯是有錢人家的千金小姐嗎？  
前台的唯一一位工作人員在看到他們進來後，奧芮安娜那一身慘不忍睹的怪樣，還有那後方俊美的男子，眼中雖有些驚訝，但還是深深一鞠躬，什麼也不敢問。  
奧芮安娜艱難地強撐起腰桿、挺直脖頸、努力保持著優雅的姿態經過前台朝著電梯廳漫步而去。無慘跟著她到了一旁全由光滑照人的大理石砌成的電梯廳，六台的電梯門全都金閃閃發亮像鏡子一樣。但女子卻沒有按下電梯按鈕，反而繼續朝盡頭走進去，那裡有一扇金門寫著VIP ONLY的大字。只見她從小包裡拿出一張金卡貼在牆上一個黑色方型的東西上，金門就打開了。

「鬼舞辻先生，這邊請。」奧芮安娜半舉著手示意他走這邊。

待無慘穿過了門，門自動關閉起來，這個空間是有四台電梯的廳。不過這裡頭的裝潢比後面的還要豪華許多，地毯非常柔軟、顏色鮮豔，盡頭的小桌檯上擺放了香味撲鼻的大瓶百合花。

這時一台電梯門開了，奧芮安娜先進，手按著開門鈕等無慘。踏進了真木板包裝的電梯裡，無慘注意到面板上的樓層按鈕只有兩個，一個是地面GROUND、一個是秘密樓層SECRET FLOOR。奧芮安娜按下那個秘密樓層的按鍵然後按了關門。

兩位又再度進入了密閉的空間內，一前一後安靜地乘著電梯上升。  
「速度還真是快啊，和明治23年時淺草的凌雲閣裝設了的那個真是不能比啊。」無慘背靠著牆，感嘆的說道。不得不承認才短短百年日本就進步了這麼多。

「啊，淺草凌雲閣！那可是日本第一座裝電梯的樓誒！你搭過嗎？」奧芮安娜一聽到，就興奮地轉過身來驚問道。

「嗯⋯」無慘輕描淡寫地應聲。

「哇！好棒喔！因為凌雲閣在1923，大正12年就因關東大地震而毀壞解體了。真好，鬼舞辻先生居然看過搭過。」奧芮安娜燦笑著，還情緒激動地自已拉近和無慘的距離。

「這樣啊，被地震摧毀了啊⋯」他沒所謂，千年來建築物的消亡再正常不過了。

反而一直被那張如花般美麗的笑顏興奮地望著，令無慘有些不自在的感覺，他便抬高下巴避開。

正好這時電梯到了，他就繞開了女子先走了出去。奧芮安娜見他不願多談，也只好不問了。

踏出電梯，整層樓都很平靜。牆上掛著一幅幅西洋靜物寫生畫，水果、花、風景，為走過長廊的人營造出平穩的心情。

「還不帶路？」無慘斜眼瞪了奧芮安娜要她別發呆了。

「啊，是！」奧芮安娜加快腳步穿梭在長廊上，忍著下身的不適，趕緊地跑到了她的房門口。用房卡掃了門把，嗶的打開了房門。  
「來，請進。」  
無慘大步高傲地走了進去，在看到房內的一切時，實在難掩驚奇。不過他還沒來的及一一得知那些事物是什麼，奧芮安娜就踢掉了木屐、風風火火的衝向了臥房裡的衛浴間。  
「鬼舞辻先生你先請坐，我一會就來！」然後傳來了一聲猛烈的關門聲響。  
之後是隱約可聞的水流聲。  
浴場嗎⋯⋯哼，人類⋯⋯  
被落下的無慘不爽歸不爽，但也不致於要衝進去找她算帳。他開始左右環視這房內一切。這裡應該是客廳，紅細絨布作成的座椅是西洋的長型的和兩個單人座的，前面有一張金漆腳的玻璃矮桌，面對著懸空掛在牆上的一個巨大的黑色長方形狀的東西。那個迷樣的方盒子邊上還有好幾個覆蓋著黑網布的長黑箱子，和扁扁的金屬盒子上面有很多圓的和方的凸起點。  
無慘轉向房間另一頭，長餐桌和六張椅子，是高檔的木材做的，這點和明治大正那時風行擺設西洋的餐桌椅一樣沒變。餐廳再過去是廚房，已經不是用柴火大釜的那種，有許多看起來非常進步的事物。但對只吃人肉的他來說，廚房怎麼樣都無所謂。  
廚房再過去還有其他的空間，無慘移步去向那一探究竟。那裡面是書房一樣的地方，有大半邊牆壁都被巨型的櫃子給佔據，大量的書籍排的滿滿的。全是文學作品類的書有日語、漢語、英語、德語、法語以及其他許多他不知曉的文字。

沒想到那個女人居然如此博學多才。

無慘心中有股被比下去的感覺，再仔細看有許多書的脊上有圖畫和數字，像是給孩童看的繪本一樣。隨著一欄看去，發現書名越來越驚人，什麼"我會好好疼愛你"、"朋友成為砲友"、"情慾男男"、"獸人的男後宮"、"愛的咬痕"、"戰國美男的愛"、"平安男子間的戀情...  
等等數百來本都是這樣的名稱的書。

無慘抽了一本來翻看，結果全是男人和男人在接吻、全裸抱在一起、火辣的性愛描繪。

如今的浮世繪、繪本居然畫得如此精細逼真。但一個年輕女子竟看這種眾道淫書⋯難怪初次和男人就能表現的那麼熟練，是學著這裡頭的淫言淫語吧。

一作了連結就回想起來奧芮安娜那媚人的身體騎在他身上嬌喘著、美背貼著他胸膛和他接吻而他頂著腰的動作也沒有停下、那柔軟彈潤的乳房、那讓他千年來初次體驗到這個世界的極樂的女陰⋯⋯「哼！」只是回想那交合就感到性慾湧上來了，無慘腦怒的隨手甩掉了那本BL漫畫。然後轉身離開書櫃，這次他的注意力被書桌上的那個銀白邊的黑盒子給吸引了。

黑面光滑如銅鏡照人和客廳牆上那個很像，但到底是何物？

手指輕輕一觸到，結果居然發光，出現了一個異國的風景的畫，中間有一條白長條有英語的文字寫著PASSWORD。驚嚇之餘無慘拉開了距離，不過見那東西沒有任何變化也就覺得沒什麼大不了的。  
書房的另一邊還有一處相連的空間，裡頭擺放的全是樂器。西洋的與和樂的各種大小樂器都有。  
小姑娘還擅長音樂啊，真是多才多藝。  
如此有美貌、才華出眾的千金小姐，怎麼會不得丈夫的歡心？不過也多虧了那不識貨的男人，他反而有機會能得到她的初夜。  
一想到初夜，那壓下的熱度又開始在下腹中聚起。  
這是怎麼了？難道是太久沒碰女人的關係，所以容易慾火焚身嗎？笑話！我喜歡不變，任何的變化都不允許。  
「那個，鬼舞辻先生？」忽然背後傳來那引火者的柔媚的聲音。  
無慘轉身瞪去，卻不由自主地眼睛一亮。  
洗澡後的奧芮安娜穿著純白的浴袍，一手用毛巾擦著濕髮。白色的袍子對比下，那脖頸、鎖骨上殘留的青青紫紫印子，提醒著鬼他們共渡的一晚的一切。與剛才一路上的狼狽樣不同，現下這美人出浴的模樣有說不盡的煽情。  
注意到無慘看著她的眼神流轉著異色，一時怒氣一時又翻湧慾望，奧芮安娜有些覺得不妙。一整夜的纏綿後就翻臉無情的男性，如今卻又對她起了慾望，讓她很不安。若是他只是單純貪戀著她的肉體，那情況還能由她掌握。但這妖魔陰晴不定的，真的很難伺候啊。  
原本真心想體驗一次情愛的感覺後死了也無妨，可死裡逃生了一次後，就很難再有決心能一死了之了。  
只好如此了⋯⋯  
「那個，鬼舞辻先生，你都看過一圈了吧。我來給你介紹現代的科技。」主動去牽起無慘的手要帶他去電腦那邊。

可，無慘站立住而且用另一手環抱住她。  
「嗯？怎麼⋯⋯？」奧芮安娜朱唇輕啟要問。  
卻被無慘以嘴封住了。


	5. Chapter 5

女子那一轉身，沐浴過後的體香、髮香隨風飄來，那香風沁入鼻腔，勾起肉慾交纏時的回憶。鬼封住了那想輕叫的紅唇，肆意吸取那裡頭的甜蜜。

這女人身上的香味為何如此誘人？

「嗯，唔⋯等，別⋯」這會女子不似之前的熱情，扭動著身體要逃離。

「切！」無慘不滿被打斷而發出咋舌的聲音。

「那個，現在不是做這種事的時候。鬼舞辻先生，我需要詳細的了解你的情形，才能找出幫你克服太陽的方法。」奧芮安娜雙手推拒著不讓無慘近身，認真地對他表示該辦正事。

看到無慘那紅瞳中的異光還是鎖定在她身上，尤其是以他的身高能隱約看到她浴袍裡的乳峰，奧芮安娜趕緊低下頭牽著他的手回到客廳。

「鬼舞辻先生，你先坐著，要不要來杯咖啡？」奧芮安娜熬了一夜做運動，又得先做出一些成果讓無慘信任她，此時非常需要咖啡提神。  
「不必。」無慘情緒不佳的坐到了一邊的單人沙發去。  
「好，那就我自已⋯」奧芮安娜拿了杯子放著，按下廚房流理台上的咖啡機，看著機器滴出香濃的咖啡。  
聽到咖啡機啟動的怪異聲響，無慘好奇的視線看了過去。  
原來現在的咖啡是用機器做的來的。  
如此想著時，奧芮安娜已經端著那杯香氣四溢的咖啡走過來，坐在了無慘手邊長沙發。她這一坐下意識地交叉翹著腿，一條奶白滑嫩的美腿正好給無慘瞧著仔細。沒注意到鬼的眼睛在她腿上看上看下，她那水潤的唇小口小口地抿著熱騰騰的咖啡。無慘眼向上抬，觀著她喝咖啡的姿態相當優雅，閉著眼一臉平靜享受的樣，喝了幾口才將杯盤放在矮桌上。  
「好了，我有一些問題請教鬼舞辻先生，為了能準確掌握你的情形以制定怎麼幫你達到目的。若是有些問題你覺得太私人，也請你多擔待一些。」奧芮安娜側過身正對著、眼睛專注於無慘，好似律師和客戶的對話。  
「鬼舞辻先生是從多久前成為鬼的？」  
「平安時代。」  
「咦哎！哇塞！那有一千年多了啊！是源氏物語、枕草子成書的那個平安時代欸！哇哇！還有百人一首，那你會作和歌囉，也對平安時代的人的話一定會的。哇～好美好，好浪漫的感覺喔！」奧芮安娜整個人忽然眼放精光、興奮之情不言而表，一臉崇拜著的看著無慘。

但發現無慘的眼神越來越冷的危險之兆，只好收斂自已，咳了咳繼續問道。

「是如何成為鬼的？」

「服了藥。」無慘的答案故意保持簡短。

「什麼神奇的藥啊？」奧芮安娜忍不住又好奇地追問。

「藥裡有青色彼岸花。」無慘不說出自己久病纏身的過往，和那個醫生的事。

「哦那時說的⋯⋯那鬼除了怕太陽光外還有什麼苦手的？」這能理解了他為什麼一開始問了花的事。

「⋯⋯你是想得知我的弱點然後對付我？」無慘的語氣變得非常恐怖，放在手把上的手，指甲又伸長了。

「不是！不是！你別誤會，我需要完整的資訊才能了解你的獨特性質。」奧芮安娜忙雙手按住無慘的手，安撫著他上升的怒氣和懷疑。

眼角的餘光瞥見了那雙小白手按在他的手上，還有她那清透的眼神，沒有一絲算計。暫且先看她如何說下去。

「我是超越人類的強大生物，沒有弱點。」鬼的始祖的高傲回答。

「那麼關於太陽光，你是被照到就會被嚴重燒傷嗎？」

「不錯，所以你的義務就是讓我能在太陽下行走。」

「陰雨天的時候呢？或者在陰影處時？」

「陰影中可以。」

「嗯⋯這樣啊，是不是對紫外線照射不行呢，那如果⋯⋯」奧芮安娜腦中靈光乍現，整個人都站了起來。

「如何？你有辦法嗎？」無慘微抬下巴，眼神盯著忽然有動作的奧芮安娜。

「有個想法，但要證實⋯稍等我一下。」奧芮安娜丟下這句，轉身又回到她臥房裡，ㄧ陣聲響傳來，之後她拿著一些物品回來了。

她先走到窗簾邊，掀開看了一眼，已經日出了。然後她拉好簾子，走回無慘身邊，首先打開了手裡的一個瓶罐，托起他的一手，準備倒出裡頭的東西。

「停下！你要做什麼？」無慘手腕一轉，壓制住、並掐緊奧芮安娜的手。  
「嘶！這是防曬油，可以隔絕紫外線，防止皮膚被曬傷。」女孩細嫩的手被他掐的發疼，但還是忍著跟他好好解釋。  
「就憑那種東西⋯⋯」無慘嗤之以鼻的發言剛出口，就被女子急急地打斷。  
「我試試看先，若不成功⋯⋯」  
「不成功的話，你的用處也就到底了。」無慘下了最後通牒，用像是盯上青蛙的蛇般的眼神。  
「我明白。」奧芮安娜眼神非常平靜。  
奧芮安娜慎重地倒出防曬油到無慘的手上，細心地一點一點幫他把整個手都塗好。然後再為他戴上一隻黑絲手套。

這種可是新出的高級防曬油，防曬係數又高，又不會油膩，塗在皮膚上快乾又有清爽感。而且再加上還給他戴了中東人在沙漠中使用的防曬手套，應該可以抵抗太陽光的。

「我們試著到太陽下看看吧⋯⋯」

奧芮安娜將無慘領到遮光效果很強的窗簾邊，稍稍拉開一個小縫。

早晨的陽光刺眼又金光閃閃照耀著大地，就連正常人都覺得難以忍受。

真的要驗證能不能不怕太陽光的此刻，奧芮安娜的命運也全在此將定讞。

無慘緩緩地將那隻手伸到了一縫的光明中，指尖、指節、手背全淋浴在燦爛的陽光中。時間一秒一秒的過去，那隻手非常穩定的被陽光照射著，沒有出現任何異狀。

「成功了⋯！成功了！照到陽光也沒有燒傷！我終於能克服太陽了！」千年來的願望居然真的這麼簡單就實現了，無慘全身上下充斥著狂喜。

看著他發自內心的喜悅，跟著一高興之下而衝動地抱住無慘，奧芮安娜也邊高喊著太好了。但在感覺到無慘僵硬住身子後，她好似意識到自已的行為不妥而退開了。

原本想同於過去在得知關於彌豆子克服太陽而隨手便殺掉了沒有用處的養母和女傭那般也將眼前這女子滅口掉，可是在注意到她的樣子時，並沒有下殺手。  
奧芮安娜臉上的紅暈泛起，呼吸變的凌亂，眼裡有渴望在加深。她剛才緊抱著無慘，以前的西裝很寬大蓬鬆，跟現在的貼身剪裁的不一樣，一緊壓鼻子裡全吸入他西裝的香味。  
「失禮了，鬼舞辻先生⋯⋯你身上好香喔。」  
和他對視著，越覺得被他這雙妖豔到可怕的瞳孔注視著還能抵抗住的人真的存在於世上嗎？  
但卻讓人無一絲抗拒，反而希望能被闇夜中閃耀著紅光的雙眸所囚禁，沈溺於美麗殘酷的惡夢中的香氣。  
我是怎麼了？為什麼會對他這麼渴望？  
越是想冷靜，腦海中卻浮現了昨夜的一幅幅淫亂的畫面，被他抱著黏糊糾纏著做愛，他力道又強、抽插又很猛烈，一次次的讓她達到高潮。  
只是想著而已，下腹部裡面就有一股好熱的感覺，弄得內褲都濕了。  
無慘那對彷彿能看穿一切的雙瞳，已經對她的狀況有底了。普通女人的蜜穴裡被鬼的子種射滿，大量積存在子宮內。就算她再怎麼努力洗淨也不可能全清洗完，而那些非人的體液，尤其還是鬼的始祖的他的體液，在女子的身體裡作祟。原本還是處女但體驗了和他的交纏後，身體已經無法被普通男人所滿足了，而且還會異常渴望著和他的交歡。  
本來是不打算留她一命的，但看著她這慾火焚身的模樣，他之前壓下去的對她的肉慾也上升回來了。  
也罷，就當作是給她的獎勵好了。千年來為他第一次帶來了太陽，她確實盡到了她的義務。  
「怎麼了？」他裝作不知道，以溫和的態度問道。  
「那個⋯我⋯⋯我⋯」女子滿臉通紅，身體打顫著，雙腿夾緊，說話都說不清楚了。  
如同飲了媚藥般，這還是第一次有女人對我的精液反應這麼大的，真有意思。  
「身體不舒服嗎？」他低吟般的誘惑著女子說出自己的情況。  
「想要⋯⋯」女子搖搖晃晃地走近他，呢喃著道。  
「嗯？想要什麼？說出來。」無慘伸出手，像惡魔誘惑罪人般，迎請她過來。  
「好想要⋯⋯你。」緩緩地貼近無慘的懷抱中，小小聲的說道。  
「嚯，想同我雲雨嗎？」鬼聲音邪魅的在她耳邊問道。  
「嗯⋯⋯」女子神智恍惚的點頭，一邊在無慘的懷中磨蹭著。  
「好好說清楚你想要什麼，說出來我就給你。」無慘壞心眼地不輕易放過女子。  
「我想要鬼舞辻先生⋯⋯抱我⋯⋯」少女低著頭顫抖著，微微嬌喘著哀求著鬼的垂憐。  
聽到女人的祈求，鬼笑了。  
這女人的美貌很合得他胃口，她的肉體又能帶給他情慾的滿足，有智慧和音樂上的才華，還有身分地位和金錢，實在是個很理想的伴。那就放在身邊取樂吧。  
鬼的手探入浴袍的下襬，滑進她的腿間，蜜部的形狀透過服貼的蕾絲內褲完全可以掌握。指頭描繪著溢出黏液的蜜處，那美妙的觸感令他感到一股燥熱。指甲又一劃，又報廢了女子一條內褲，兩根指頭隨即直接就侵入了。  
果然是高等的名器！狹窄的裡面滾燙的纏繞上來了，還只是手指就如此貪婪的吸緊不放。難怪魔羅插入時會那麼的銷魂。這女人外表清純，本質卻是淫蕩的，昨夜那一開始的迎合態度就足以證明。而且她還有好讀淫書的興趣，心中本就有慾望，那就讓他來全部解放吧。這具全身上下彷彿皆為取悅男性而生的肉體，真是越來越讓人喜歡。  
被無慘用手指戲弄的奧芮安娜已陷入了失神、語無倫次的境地，只能攀住無慘高大的身軀，因小波小波的刺激而吟叫著。  
忽然無慘又增加一隻手指在裡面攪動，無視於女子的叫喊聲，快速猛烈地抽進抽出，將奧芮安娜直接送上了潮之巔峰。大量的愛液噴出，得到解放的她腿軟的滑到地上。  
奧芮安娜被慾望矇蔽，無力的喘息著，微睜開眼遙望著站立著的無慘，恍惚還像在昨夜那樣。  
雖然昨夜做完了後就翻臉動怒，我本只是想活一天算一天的⋯⋯  
但他真的好俊美啊，令人不自覺地想要他⋯⋯雖然只是慾望，但能享受就享受吧。  
「接下來，到床上去做吧？」奧芮安娜伸抬腿，用腳指在無慘褲襠的部位搓揉著。  
「哼⋯⋯」無慘的鼻哼有股隱藏不住的愉悅。

「啊！」一聲撒嬌的媚叫，奧芮安娜被無慘一把騰空抱起來。然後又咯咯笑的邊解開無慘的領帶和襯衫的領子，在他的脖子上細吻著。

千年的願望終於達成了的喜悅，真真實實的能成功了，這讓無慘心情大好。再加，他已經決定了要將她留著不吃，反而要用另一種方式來好好享用這位美人。從現在開始，就把她當成麗那般對待吧。


	6. Chapter 6

進入了還未參觀過的女子臥房，直接將她放倒在寬敞的大床上，然後慢慢地坐著在脫皮鞋。

「吶～怎麼忽然對我這麼好了？克服了太陽就這麼高興嗎？」奧芮安娜跪著橫移至無慘背後環抱著他問道。

「啊，不錯，所以我很中意你，對於你的今後也已經做出了決定。」

「是什麼？」

「從今往後你只需好好侍奉我，乖巧的被我所臨幸僅可。」無慘側過身來，輕搓著奧芮安娜的下巴，赤瞳緊緊地鎖在她臉上。

「嘻，呵呵，你的說法好像偉大的將軍大人說的話哦。」奧芮安娜聽了他的話，忍不住笑得發抖。

「像你這樣極品的身體，就是大奧的女人也沒得比。」無慘脫了鞋，轉身將奧芮安娜緩緩放倒回柔軟的床舖，如同解禮物的絲帶般拉解掉她浴袍的腰帶，再翻開浴袍的一半，讓那美艷的肉體再次印入眼簾。

「鬼舞辻先生，喜歡我的身體⋯⋯的哪裡啊？」奧芮安娜配合的，自已再掀開剩下的一半，有些難耐的微動著。

「呵⋯你的肉體皮膚滑溜細膩，很敏感⋯⋯」無慘食指在天鵝般的頸部上左右比劃著，感覺到她起了雞皮疙瘩更令他感到性奮。

「這珠圓玉潤的乳房，觸感真讓人欲罷不能⋯⋯」指頭繞著圈圈爬上乳峰，拇指也一同加入捏著乳頭。

「你這乳首粉如櫻、艷如桃，實在是美景⋯⋯」抵抗不了誘惑，剩餘的三根指頭和手心如網般抓住一邊的乳房猥褻地玩弄著。

這麼彈潤圓大的乳房實在是少見，日本的女人沒有這麼豐滿的，真是絕佳的異國風情。

「嗯⋯鬼舞辻先生的摸法好色情呀⋯」女子一臉陶醉地弓起背讓乳房能更貼緊那手掌心摩擦著。

「臀部圓翹，好一副完美的身軀，是男人都會忍不住想欺負⋯⋯」無慘那隻手沒離開推揉玉乳，另一手撫過纖纖細腰來到背後掐玩著女子彈潤的屁股。但他真正的目標是⋯⋯

「最重要的是⋯⋯你的女陰濕潤黏滑，夾的風絲不透，確實爽快⋯⋯」手又邪惡的到那花口去調戲著那蜜肉，慢慢插入中指，感覺到那美好的緊度令他情慾滿漲，解褲頭的動作有些急促。

明白這鬼又慾望高漲了，因為她的肉體引起的。其實說真的，奧芮安娜有莫大的得意和滿足，遇上這可怕的妖魔鬼怪對她起殺心，卻能二次從虎口逃生，全拜自已這具肉體所賜。只可惜的是，如此能引發非人的鬼對她欲罷不能的肉體，之前卻沒有得到丈夫的一絲注意。不，不可惜，是那人蠢，而真正了解她美、想要她的是這位鬼。如果從今以後真像他說的那樣也沒什麼不好，能夠養個美男鬼在身邊還能享受那麼美好的性愛，為什麼要拒絕？

「那我也得回敬一下鬼舞辻先生的讚美，你眼如艷梅、髮如黑絲綢、還帶卷度⋯⋯」奧芮安娜玉手捧著無慘的臉，用拇指遶著他眼窩、順摸著他的眉毛、把玩著他垂墜的髮絲。

「唇柔，親吻時令人心跳。舌頭，技巧高超還能伸長。笑起時尖牙露出，令人有股戰慄感⋯但還是願意被你咬一口⋯⋯」邊說邊從嘴角一點一點如蜻蜓點水般吻著，然後探入小舌去舔著他的上顎、和他的舌交纏在一起，發出激烈的水聲。

手往下走，再替他一件一件的脫去外套、馬甲背心、解開了領帶，一個漂亮的抽拉丟把那花花領帶甩的老遠。最後一顆顆解了襯衫鈕扣，露出那蒼白的男性身體。

「胸膛結實、雄壯威武⋯⋯」依樣畫葫蘆的揉捏著無慘的胸前，自然也不忘撥弄他的乳頭。在看到那自然的凸硬起，嬌笑了一下，然後用小舌去舔一舔。聽到頭頂上傳來一聲隱忍的低鳴，還故意湊上雙唇用力吸起來，離開時那上面沾染了口水的水漬，還有ㄧ條銀絲連到她嘴邊，好ㄧ淫穢的畫面。

哇！果然男生被吸乳頭也會很敏感，BL漫畫真的沒騙人。

「腹部肌肉塊塊分明，好性感哦⋯⋯」手輕柔地如按摩般繼續往下滑，按壓著腹肌、點火般的畫圓圈。

「還有，明明是男人，屁股卻很翹呢，手感很好⋯⋯」最後也學他那般去反過來揉他的屁股，滑摸著幾下後忽然給他拍打了一下，對於他怒瞪的眼神只是吐舌巧笑。

手再往下走，這次握住了重點部位。

「然後嘛⋯這根肉棒，如此的粗大、威猛⋯⋯以及下邊的陰囊，能製造出那麼濃郁的精子，真的很美味⋯⋯」小手摸上了那根昨夜狂折磨她的雄壯男物，沿著柱體滑啊搓啊，還用熱烈的眼神鎖定在那根上，還不忘要去揉揉下面的雙球。

喔喔！漫畫裡都打碼看不清，這樣整個高畫質清晰，看起來真驚人啊！昨夜這根居然能插到我裡面，我還真是厲害呢。

「你這女人果然淫亂啊⋯這種話都能說出口，也不害羞的嗎？」無慘說的雖是嘲諷的話，但心裡頭高興的很。這女人嘴甜善言，一句一句的把他捧的高高的讚美著他的身體。

「我是個性開放，好好享受就好，有什麼好害羞的。昨夜太黑，沒看清楚，這會讓我細細品味一下⋯⋯」說罷，奧芮安娜嘴貼了上去，先親了幾下看無慘一抖了抖，心裡竊笑著然後就伸舌舔著。閉著眼緩緩地像在舔棒棒糖一般，舌頭調皮地上下沿著柱長滑動、頂端也不忘好好照顧，最後一張口含入口內吸喫著。

「嘶⋯嗯⋯這還真是驚人，明明昨晚為止還是處女，如今卻展現猶如娼女般嫻熟的技術⋯呼，嗯，你真是個有才能的⋯」無慘大手按壓住那金色的頭顱，相當滿意女子的侍奉。

明明只是含著而已，卻讓我的腦袋也開始發昏了⋯⋯ 逐漸越來越墮落了，逐漸越來越好色，我已經變的離不開這個妖魔了。

「夠了。」感覺腹部裡的慾望快被女子給弄射了，不想就這樣敗在她的口舌下的無慘讓她停下。

退開了距離的奧芮安娜，眼神流露出如狼似虎的飢渴模樣，嘴邊沾著唾液，好不引人對她著迷。

看著她這番模樣，無慘再也忍不下去，將她壓回床舖上，分開了她的雙腿直頂她身體深處去。堅硬地挺立而起的雄根用力的插進了濕滑黏糊的女性股間的花瓣深處，他又回到了那無上美好的地方。

「呀啊！好粗！好長！像怪物一樣捅進來了～裡面被強行撐得滿滿的～～！嗯～哦！」奧芮安娜拔高聲音胡亂喊著，一臉完全是沉醉於性愛的表情。比起面上的好淫色，她身體的反應更是強烈，那銷魂的蜜穴飢渴地任由無慘齊根插入，將他緊緊絞夾著如同在傾訴著她有多想念他的歸來。

「嗯，你的女陰將我的魔羅全根都吃進去了，真是猶如餓鬼般啊⋯⋯」無慘沒有動作的專注地感受那交合處傳來的極樂，而且那深處的小口一直在親吻著他的尖端，若是定力差的男人早就已經精關不保了。

但他可是鬼舞辻無慘，就算縱身於情慾、享受這女人的肉體，他也要凌駕在這女人的之上。他開始狂抽猛送，腰部的動作每一下都能將自已送到最深再拔出再進，感受著那銷魂感蔓延全身。

「若是在吉原的話，擁有像這樣緊緊不放的纏上恩客的女陰，你一定能成為第一的花魁。」無慘的稱讚卻總是帶有惡意，不過他本身並不覺得話刺耳，反而覺得是給予莫大的恩惠。

若真是在吉原，他說不定也會為了和她共度一夜而一擲千金，而想必之後墮姬一定會吃掉她吧。

對於無慘的淫穢的讚美，奧芮安娜根本已經聽不進去，她整個人像是被快樂的大海給吞沒，忘卻了現實，一心奔向慾望。

「那裡啊！不行！不行一直頂！要去了！去了！去了啊啊啊啊！」女體承受不住，率先登上了高潮。

但無慘還沒射，一時停下動作，感覺她那因高潮而強勁縮緊的美妙滋味，刺激感衝向他體內五個大腦，險些都要發白了。忍住了射精感後，望著身下那深陷情慾不可自拔的女人，雪白的美玉肌膚染上紅艷、如陽光的金髮散亂著、身體因快感而不住地跳抖著。然後不等她恢復，他又開始挺腰抽插。

「啊啊！才剛去的，又一直頂⋯⋯嗯嗯，啊啊～～」

「如何？我的魔羅舒服嗎？」

「啊！唔嗯，呀嗯，舒服，頂著子宮口摩擦⋯啊嗯，好舒服，好喜歡⋯⋯」奧芮安娜的意識要被快感吞沒了，蜜穴一直用力地夾緊那根進出的熱物，催著無慘一洩精關。

真是淫亂的女人，裡頭一直痙攣，彷彿要將我榨乾般。

「要射了⋯」無慘嗓音壓低，預告著他就要登頂了。

「射吧，嗯哦，全都⋯射在我的，啊！裡面，把我的⋯唔唔，子宮全都射滿！」奧芮安娜被一擊一擊的撞頂在最敏感的子宮口上，早已承受不住不被慾望的漩渦吞噬。

「貪吃的女人⋯就讓你吃進去。」鬼邪邪的淫笑著，然後一個猛衝撞在那小口上，一舉全數將熱燙的白濁注入到那裡頭。

「呀哈啊啊～～好厲害⋯裡面，濃稠的精液，好多好滿！子宮吃的好飽，肚子都撐大了⋯」女人臉上帶著無上的滿足喘息著，手腳將無慘抱的緊緊的，不放他離開。

「怎麼樣？我的子種味道嚐起來如何？」鬼強健的腰還在故意往裡頂著磨蹭，邊用長舌在舔舐著女人的臉面。

「哈啊，哈啊，好美味，好喜歡⋯ 再來，拜託再射進來，我會全部用子宮接受的⋯」女人像是上癮了般，繼續搖動著細腰，蜜穴擠壓著射了但依然還是硬的陽物。

「想要，就自已扭腰，努力讓我射出來吧。」無慘翻過身躺下，讓奧芮安娜趴在他身上，拍了拍她的屁股要她動起來。

「啊！嗯嗯哦，唔呀⋯⋯」女人騎坐在無慘身上，緩緩直起腰來，嘴裡邊發出淫哼，邊淫蕩地扭起來。

比起昨夜來，這次的騎乘技巧有顯然的提升，女人以體內的男物為中心、搖擺著腰遶圓畫圈。她還挺腰讓陽物拔離、然後又一股作氣坐下將那根再吞入體內。更讓無慘訝異的是她居然能自由控制蜜穴的收緊，他整根魔羅一會被溫柔地包覆著，一會肉壁隨著抽插的節奏交纏收緊，把他往深處裡帶，像是要把他完全吞掉般。明明已經做了很多次了，她的蜜穴卻完全沒有鬆弛，反而還越來越緊緊纏繞著侵入的男物，和無慘契合的嚴絲合縫地。

當真是絕世逸品啊，越發妖豔的容姿，完全是魔性之女啊⋯⋯

「嗯啊啊，鬼舞辻先生啊啊—啊，真的好棒，嗯喔～～哦，明明之前射了那麼多嗚嗚—唔，居然還能這麼硬⋯⋯」

「你也是啊，原本還是一名童女，如今卻像發情的母貓一樣纏著我。」無慘雙交疊放在腦後，一派輕鬆地盡情欣賞著女人在他身上狂亂的淫態。

女人奮力地扭動著腰部，猶如在跳一出淫靡的舞蹈般，每次動作都帶著陣陣水聲從交合處傳來，還有肉與肉的拍擊聲。

「嗯嗯喔！因為鬼舞辻先生⋯啊啊啊！的肉棒唔⋯太舒服 ⋯哦噢哦，了，小穴，哈嗯！被插的⋯哈嗯嗯，好爽。」

「呵⋯ 明明是個美人卻露出如此下流的表情，是對我的魔羅上癮了嗎？」無慘的紅眼瞧著那對隨著上下舞動而彈跳的乳房，忍不住抬起上身靠近那雪峰梅端，舌頭變長的在舔著那嬌嫩的乳頭，最後他嘴也貼上去吸吮著那小凸肉。

「啊啊啊啊呀！乳頭不行！這樣舔的話⋯又⋯又要去了！嗯呀呀啊！腦子要變奇怪了！」乳頭被激烈地吸，奧芮安娜感到子宮也疼的發狂，剛才射入那些鬼精在躁動不安。激烈的刺激下她肚內一陣急縮，緊的彷彿要夾斷般的力道，逼得無慘一個哼悶就守不住自己。

「啊啊～～來了！精液又灌滿了我的裡面，嗯歐～好熱喔，肚子裡好熱啊！」女人腰ㄧ軟倒在無慘身上大口喘息著，子宮還在貪婪地索取那鬼的精種。

一時半刻間奧芮安娜沒動靜，只是專心享受著那子宮裡脹滿著精液的飽足感，那強烈的淫心稍稍獲得了緩解。

「鬼舞辻先生不愧是特別的存在，床上功夫真厲害⋯」奧芮安娜湊上香唇去和無慘溫柔地細吻一番。

「你也是個不得了的女人，竟然能夠如此侍奉著身為鬼的始祖的我。」無慘是越來越中意這個暖玉溫香，任由她在他臉上嬉鬧。

「因為鬼舞辻先生是我的客人，作為主人我要好好招待才行。」奧芮安娜吻了一圈後，溫言柔柔的說道。

「嚯喔，那可要拜託你了，再更多的取悅我⋯⋯」聞言，無慘心花怒放，將她如貓兒般抱著，手也沒閒著去撫愛女人細滑的美背。

人鬼就這般相擁著同床共枕，但這份寧靜沒持續多久就被打破了。

在奧芮安娜不知道的情況下，她的身體已經變化了，因受了鬼的始祖的唾液和精液。雖不像血液那般會變成鬼，身體但卻變得異常渴望無慘。加上昨夜做的遠超過這會，女人的肉體還得不到滿足。她的身體受情慾洗禮過，對鬼的情慾，猶如毒一般，令她會不斷的飲鴆止渴。她已經被鬼給支配了身心，無法逃離他，無法背叛他，對他死心踏地的。對於鬼，這傾城麗色的女人已經永遠是他的東西了，是他能任意擺佈的玩物。

人鬼糾纏的起點源自情慾，彼此越綁越緊，誰都離不開誰。

壓著躺在無慘身上的奧芮安娜漸漸感覺肚子裡又湧上來的一股渴望，而且無慘沒有拔離，反而還是硬挺挺的插在女人體內。灌滿子宮的稠膩濃漿被堵住沒有流出，進而更加刺激著女人的慾望又上升。她直不起腰來，只能蹭著無慘的腹部，想一解肚內的瘙癢。

「嗯哦哦，哈～～好奇怪哦，我怎麼會對鬼舞辻先生你這麼渴望⋯⋯明明是第一次見面，可是卻比起那個人⋯⋯我已經更⋯⋯」妖嬈的玉體邊磨蹭撒嬌，腦中似乎閃過另一個人的身影，但她仍輸給了對無慘的渴望。

「是說⋯你的丈夫嗎？」捕捉到她話中的字眼，無慘的好奇心被引起了。

「啊，嗯，不對，已經不是丈夫了，已經離婚了，是他不要我的⋯不對，是我才不要他⋯我要鬼舞辻先生⋯」意識被慾望搞得朦朧不清，奧芮安娜早無心於那個人，只想從無慘身上得到快感。

「你丈夫為何不要你？為何連新婚之夜都沒碰你？」但無慘對於她的故事探究意味濃厚，昨夜就一直想了解她和丈夫之間到底發生了什麼事。

「不要管他⋯拜託再來，我要你，動一下嘛～」腦袋沒辦法去回答無慘的問題，女人不安份的扭動著曼妙的曲線，企圖轉移無慘的注意力。

「你好好說完話，把你的事告訴我，我就讓你滿足。」但鬼的定力較強，忍住不被她的淫媚所拉著走，他堅持要問清楚。

「嗯唔⋯好⋯吧，我說⋯⋯說完了之後，鬼舞辻先生⋯要繼續⋯」被無慘抱緊固定住不讓她繼續撩撥他的情欲，奧芮安娜不得如願，只好應了無慘的要求。

「我答應你了，告訴我你的事後，我會恩賜你。」無慘撫摸著她那金燦燦的髮絲，讓她能平靜下來細說她的事。

奧芮安娜強壓下慾情的渴望，深呼吸好久以後，才能恢復正常。趴在無慘的胸膛上聽著他多重的心跳聲，女人開始講起她的過往。

「我的丈夫⋯⋯最初相遇時我被他深深吸引著，很喜歡他，而我以為他也是喜歡我的，後來家人提出婚約他也沒有反對，但真正結婚後半年來他都對我很冷漠。他一直覺得我是帶有目的嫁給他的，覺得我的家族是要併吞掉他的，所以一直防備著我。兩個月前，他受了傷在家休養，我夜半時一直照料他，他的態度才有些轉變了。那時他向我保證往後不會再猜疑我，會願意好好和我相處。但，他對我也只是比陌生人多出一點的關心而已，沒有真的將我當作妻子。然後，兩個禮拜前，他忽然指責我是策劃了他的暗殺的主謀，說他得到了證據說是我洩漏他的行程、花錢僱用了殺手。他罵著我，說我是心狠手辣的毒婦、蛇蠍心腸，他再也不想看到我。最後他丟了離婚協議要我簽名，我簽了之後就離開了。之後我便來到日本旅遊散心，結果就遇上了鬼舞辻先生你⋯⋯」奧芮安娜說話時心情很平靜、不像在說自已的事一般，連被拋棄的哀怨、憤恨的情感都沒有。只有在最後說到無慘時，眼中流露出一股柔情。

「是你做的嗎？」

「不是，那些證據是捏造的，只要仔細追查就能發現是假的。」

「那為何不對他辯解？為何不證明自己的清白？」無慘不了解她怎麼就這麼軟弱的蒙受不白之冤，怎麼就輕飄飄地走了？被喜歡的人所冤枉為何沒有不甘？

「連查都不查就認定是我做的，表示打從一開始他就沒有想要相信我、也沒有為我洗刷冤屈的打算。心裡沒有我的人，沒有必要去對他證清。原本以為他是個英明果斷的人物，卻不想也只是個黑白不分的昏庸之人。這樣的人，我已經沒有興趣了。」女人的語氣冷淡不已，感覺不到對前夫有一絲的情感

「你對他的愛就這樣消失了？難道就不恨他？不想對他報復嗎？」無慘不信，將她那美貌的面容抬起和他對視著，準備捕捉她一個眼珠飄移、一絲氣息的亂、嘴角的抽動，任何一個跡象會透露她真實的心。

「沒錯，我對他毫無情感，全當他是無關聯的人。和那種平庸無聊的男人斷了關係，我不悲不痛，反而感到高興，因為如此我才能與鬼舞辻先生⋯纏綿交歡。和鬼舞辻先生在一起後，便覺得以前的自己簡直是可悲可嘆，我再也不要做那樣的女人了，所以我要陪著鬼舞辻先生，侍奉著你⋯」奧芮安娜起初還輕描淡寫的聲明著自已對前夫沒情沒意了，結果一直望著無慘那眉目秀麗的俊臉又令她情慾暗湧。嫣紅性感的唇在說到纏綿交歡四個字時，是舔著無慘的耳垂無限誘惑地說完的。對他起誓效忠時，她含上了那耳朵的軟肉吸著，一手去揉擠無慘的乳頭。

鬼已經鬆手，不再限制女人的動作，對於她馬上就急著挑逗起他的慾望，令他感到極其愉快。她那番話大大滿足了鬼的虛榮心，而她的媚求更是令他血脈賁張。無慘一個翻身將女人倒回床上，筆直地抬著她一條腿，便搖著腰摩擦著兩人間那早已是一片泥濘不堪交合處。女人小嘴的呻吟又亂了起來，無法逃離那被男人貪求的快感。

淫穢的聲音在屋內蕩漾著，楚楚可憐的嬌聲和波瀾起伏的喘息互相重合、交匯在一起，組合成一首沈溺於愛慾交歡的淫曲。待太陽越爬越高，宣告著時間已經接近中午了，房內的淫聲浪語才平息下來。

「我先睡一下，等睡醒了我要帶鬼舞辻先生⋯出去感受⋯這個新時代⋯好玩⋯的地⋯方⋯⋯」這是女人在近乎體力透支而昏睡過去前，最後的一句話。

「呵⋯那我就拭目以待了。」無慘嘴角忍不住上揚，環抱著睡去的美人，也稍微閉眼休息一下。

看來暫時不會無聊的。這女人有一種吸引男人的特質，宛如魔性之女⋯⋯就等著你能如何令鬼的我感到"好玩"了⋯⋯⋯


	7. Chapter 7

下午五時，奧芮安娜迷糊地在床單上磨蹭著，手一直伸找著什麼。棉被都捲成一團包著她，令她行動不便，這才讓她緩緩睜眼。

昨晚⋯⋯

一時間大量的記憶湧起，但枕邊卻空無一鬼，房內四處張望也沒見到想要的他。

「不要⋯不要⋯一個人，我不要一個人，再也不要！鬼舞辻先生！鬼舞辻先生！」以為無慘離去了，奧芮安娜的心像是墜入冰川般，慌忙失措地從床上連滾帶爬的奔出臥房。

掙脫了棉被、全身赤裸的女人衝到客廳一看，沒有在沙發上找到無慘的身影，餐廳桌椅上沒有、廚房吧台也沒有，一點痕跡都沒有。她一臉茫然無助地跌坐在地上，眼角不禁流下淚來。

好難過，心臟好難受，像要被撕裂了一樣⋯明明之前被那個人離婚趕走時都沒有這麼痛心，難道說我⋯真的喜歡上妖怪的鬼舞辻先生了⋯⋯

「你在做什麼？」忽然頭頂傳來一聲溫言柔語。

她不可置信地抬頭仰望，眼前正是那叫人心醉的美玉男鬼。他又好好穿著西裝，而她卻是狼狽地光裸癱在地上。

無慘原本只閉眼陪了奧芮安娜一會，聽著她熟睡不已後，就起身離開了床。他輕盈的穿回散落的衣物，斜看了那絲毫沒有動靜、安睡的美人，確實宛如壇林皇后在世。這般安靜不動的模樣就如同他曾欣賞過的被風葬棄置於帷子辻的皇后遺體般。她的美貌確實如壇林皇后那般能令僧人都戀慕，就連鬼的始祖的他也為之動容，而且居然能被她以色侍奉著。

眼球好不容易從那嬌俏可愛的睡顏移開，他環視起這女孩子的臥房來，細看了一下梳妝台上的瓶瓶罐罐，除了香水外其他的都不認得。他轉向下個目標，臥房另一邊有一對的門，拉開其中一扇進到裡面，他發現原來裡頭是衣帽間。上下兩層都掛著滿滿的衣裙、還有各種提包、中間一個玻璃櫃子如店內展示般擺放著華麗的珠寶首飾。琳琅滿目的各色寶石、珍珠、黃金

果然是有錢人家的小姐啊。

無慘走出那一般女人看到都會瘋狂的收藏大量昂貴名牌精品的衣帽間，最後還是回到書房去翻找書本來看。完全忽略那些繪本，就算是普通的漫畫，他也碰都不碰。他找了一本英語的文學書，然後就看了起來。閱讀能力強於人的他沒一會就看完了，之後就一本接著一本的繼續讀下去，如此任由時間一點一滴地流失。直到看過的書越堆越高了，他才聽到臥房那傳來的女子呼喚他的聲音。走出書房就望見金髮的美人癱坐在地，一臉茫然悲情。

「你這是幹什麼？」無慘心中冷哼著，居高臨下地發問道。

聽到他的聲音，女人這才抬眼望上，發現原來他沒有離開，激動地抱緊住無慘的雙腿。

「太好了，鬼舞辻先生還在⋯⋯」

「真是個蠢女人，答應了睡醒了要讓我見識這時代的好玩之處，現在居然這一副凌亂樣坐在地上！」無慘紅眸滿滿鄙視的瞧著奧芮安娜的醜態。

「啊！是！是我失禮了，我馬上去整理自已！」絲毫沒有被無慘的惡言給打擊，反倒還自已主動認錯，奧芮安娜忙站起來跑向浴室去清洗自已。

關上浴室門，沖洗著溫水，奧芮安娜在還未被霧氣遮蔽掉的鏡子裡看到自已全身上下被無慘弄的痕跡，忍不住臉上羞紅。但更羞恥的是她下身一直不停滴出白濁的體液，正是方才那酒池肉林般的荒淫靡靡的後果。忙著處理自已的奧芮安娜沒發現浴室的門被打開，而且已經被不滿二度被拋下的無慘給入侵了。

原本無慘追進來是要數落女子不可再將他涼在一邊，但看著那在玻璃後朦朧不清的一團美肉在洗掉他恩賜的精華，頓時又覺下腹一陣火。然後他邪笑了一下，心裡想好了壞主意。

閉眼享受水流按摩，手的力道輕柔地洗著身體，奧芮安娜完全沒預料有一雙魔爪已經伸向她。忽然她羊脂般的胸乳被第三隻手給握住才把她嚇得睜開眼，面前站著光裸的無慘正眼色不善的望著她。

「咦咦？鬼舞辻先生你怎麼？」又驚又羞的她手慌遮著身體上下重要部位。

「我是來逞罰你的無禮的。」鬼冷聲道。

「咦？我⋯⋯」

「先前已將我拋下一次，居然還睡得那麼久，睡醒了卻又不把我放在眼裡，甚至還一次又一次的清洗掉我的子種！你是忘了自己的小命是我能隨時取走的嗎？你只不過是一個侍奉的卑微女人！」幾個小時下來被迫等待而深感不滿的鬼粗暴的又抓著女子的脖子。不過他沒有掐緊，只是惡狠狠地在警告。

「對⋯對不起，因為鬼舞辻先生實在是太威猛了，我一個卑微的人類之身還需要多一些歷練才能匹配上您的體力。往後不會讓您獨自一人等著我了，洗澡時也會一同服侍您的。」對於他這喜怒無常的態度，女子已經見怪不怪了，也沒有那麼大的恐懼感了。知道如何應付他，就是先捧高奉承他的非人體能，答應以後一定會給他很多甜頭嚐。已經摸清掌握了這個鬼其實只是嘴巴很壞、容易寂寞而已，不用跟他置氣。

對被放置太久而鬧變扭，糟糕！有種可愛的感覺！撿回來的兇惡猛獸但意外的怕孤單，連洗澡的時候也要跟著，鬧小脾氣的傲嬌！

鬼的手鬆開了脖頸上的威脅，顯然她推從的態度很有用。加上她那一身被狠狠蹂躪過的印記，更令她有一種引誘凌虐的美感。

女子清楚捕捉掉無慘那眼中流轉的慾念，她心裡明白果然只要他還對這副肉體有慾望，自已就有活下去的籌碼，他不會做的太過分的。

「至於子種⋯人家怎麼會故意洗掉呢，那是子宮存不下溢出來的一點點流出來的。您高貴又美味的子種我都好好收存著喔～～」邊說小柔手邊撫上他的側腹腰按摩著，她的眼可沒錯過鬼先生某處的反應。

「具體你需要什麼歷練？會如何服侍我？說說看。」鬼還是一臉高傲。

嗯？這個問法好像之前也聽過⋯⋯

「當然是⋯只要回應您的要求，做取悅您的事情，用身體來為您侍寢。因此還懇請雲端之上的您多多憐惜我這低賤的人。」奧芮安娜拋棄羞恥心，撲進鬼的懷裡撒嬌，試著用裝可愛來打動他。

奇怪，為什麼我輕易地就說出那樣的話來？為什麼我很怕失去這個妖魔的注意？明明都做到累昏了，可現在又很想要。

「很好，看來你沒有睡昏了腦袋，還記得自已的使命。若是還有下次忘記了的話，你知道後果的吧？」鬼大掌按在女子的金頭上，暗示著再有下次的話她的腦袋可就不保了。

「是的，鬼舞辻先生。」奧芮安娜甜美乖巧的回話道。

一人一鬼在溫熱的水沖洗下如情侶般的肉貼肉的抱在一起，讓奧芮安娜初次體驗到了和男性一起洗澡的感覺。有種如夢似幻般的戀愛感漫溢全身，比那時舉行結婚典禮時還要幸福。不過現實是他的手一直在揉捏她的臀部，把她絕美的渾圓當作麵糰一樣，下面兩人貼合處的巨根也不停在摩擦著。

「吶，我來幫鬼舞辻先生洗頭髮吧？」深覺不能著了他的道又被他帶入情慾，不然自已已經餓了大半天的肚子真的受不了，女子忙領著無慘坐在了淋浴間一旁的特別貼心設的大理石長坐位上坐好，幫他搓洗起頭髮來。

「這款洗髮精是針對卷髮專用的，香味是薰衣草，鬼舞辻先生喜歡嗎？」女子有些心虛地幫無慘那一頭黑卷髮搓著白色泡沫。

鬼何嘗不知道女子是在躲避和他交歡，不禁心裡一把火，微低的頭直接看著女子那白花花的乳肉和上面粉櫻的乳尖俏然挺立，粉紅色的花尖因水不斷地沖刷沾著水珠光澤讓人覺得如垂涎欲滴的草莓般。心動不如行動，他便故意毫不客氣地搓摸揉捏起那豐滿的玉乳來。

「啊！呀！鬼舞⋯ 辻先生！」奧芮安娜心裡很想哭，看來還是逃不掉。

「不是說了要服侍我嗎？你有什麼不滿嗎？」理直氣壯的鬼持續進行性騷擾。

「嗯⋯哦，沒有⋯我再給你按摩一下。」女子改成跪著，雖然膝蓋生疼，但硬生生抬高了自己的身體，還大不敬的壓下無慘的頭。

奧芮安娜努力學著美髮院裡人家洗頭的手法，手指和掌心力道適中的按摩著頭皮髮根，還有耳後、側臉邊、後腦全部都給他搓洗的很乾淨。

「來我們要沖水了。」自已先下來，輕拉著無慘到水流下去沖掉頭髮的泡沫。

但鬼怎麼可能就讓她忽悠過去，趁著她專心在幫他洗清時，這次他狼爪直接伸向女子雙腿間。

「呀～！不⋯⋯」女子被嚇的忙夾緊雙腿。

「張開！」無慘冷冷地命令道。

「啊⋯⋯」聽出他口氣的冷意，女子微微顫抖地把腿張開，任由他三指齊侵入她體內。

鬼的手指奇異地變成如觸手般隨著女子的花間小路一路竄向深處。那左衝右突下帶來的刺激令奧芮安娜忍不住發出媚哼聲，整個人滑靠到無慘胸前，原本在無慘頭上的雙手也掛到了他肩頸上。邪笑看著女子軟了腰肢喘著氣，然後他探至子宮口，指尖化作細小的觸角延伸穿過那秘密花園入口到子宮裡。

「嗯，裡頭確實有我的子種，但量有些減少了，看來吸收的不錯⋯⋯」無慘邊檢查邊調戲著女子的最私密的深處，無視她滿臉通紅的嬌羞樣。他手退出時，沾染了透明的蜜液，無慘邪笑著拿到女子眼前揮舞著。

奧芮安娜貞潔已失，和無慘交歡的歡愉又令她如癡如醉，其實並不真心排斥與他交歡。半推半就之下，水沖在兩人身上像是在瀑布下一般，她背靠著涼涼的石牆、兩腿被無慘抬騰空起來，他的那根已經在花口處研磨著，就要侵入她體內。

但就在此時，她胃一陣空縮提醒著她已經很久沒有吃喝了，飢餓感令她從情慾中掙脫出來。她費力地扭動想阻止無慘，手剛好一揮到控制按摩水柱把手還轉動了水溫把手，頓時沖在無慘的水變成冰冷的而且一旁左右多個水孔全噴出強勁的水柱在無慘身上。

「嘶！」鬼雖然沒有像一般人那樣大叫，可還是驚的往後躲開冰水，正好讓奧芮安娜獲得自由。

「哇！抱歉！抱歉！鬼舞辻先生。」極力不讓自已笑出來的女子忙把水關掉，過去關心無慘。

鬼的臉色駭人死瞪著奧芮安娜，讓她覺得她自已可能已經被殺了靈魂卻還沒反應過來。

「都怪我，都怪我，我們趕快出去泡溫泉，暖暖身子吧！」頭低的不能再低的奧芮安娜拉起無慘的手推開玻璃門走出淋浴間，率先跨進寬大的浴缸內，手沒放開無慘，回眸望著他等待著。

無慘一頭卷頭髮濕淋淋的塌下來貼在臉側，紅眸因未得逞的慾望和被中斷的怒氣燃燒的如火般。望著奧芮安娜站在水中，那一身細皮嫩肉雪白嬌嫩的胴體令她宛若天女下凡般嬌美動人。被她邀請一起共浴，無慘的眼神冷酷中生出了春情。他腿一抬也踩進了溫度較熱的水中，大剌剌地坐下去、長腿伸直直的。見狀，奧芮安娜立即也坐下泡進溫泉水中，甚至故意要誘惑無慘的躺靠到他胸膛上。

「啊⋯⋯果然泡溫泉很舒服呢。這可是真的從箱根那產的溫泉水喔，是飯店特別運來提供給VIP客人使用的。」

無慘氣還未消，眼珠轉都不轉，對她的話充耳不聞。

「吶～別生氣嘛，人家不是故意的啦。等一下我吃完晚飯再做就好了嘛，不然人家沒有體力承受您的寵愛，好嗎，鬼舞辻先生？」奧芮安娜厚臉皮的湊上去，在無慘的側臉旁啾啾吻著。

鬼斜眼看了她一眼，嘴發出冷冷的呿一聲。其實心裡有萬個將她碎屍殺掉的想法，但感覺到她那一對圓嫩飽滿的乳房壓在他胸上，就覺得殺了太可惜了。

「來，喝個冰的香檳會覺得更爽哦。」女子手按了一格牆上的石磚，原來是一道暗門，打開來裡頭是小型的冰箱。從散發著寒氣的冰箱裡拿出了一瓶香檳和修長的玻璃杯，奧芮安娜啵的一聲拔掉了軟木塞，先倒了一杯浮著綿密泡沫、顏色是漂亮金黃的美酒給無慘。

鬼雖然不需要進食，不過無慘對於酒還是很喜好的。在大正時能喝到香檳的機會比紅酒少，因為是稀有的舶來品，如今看來可以稀鬆平常的享用了。無慘接過了杯子，揚起脖頸一口氣順滑的將香檳飲盡，吞嚥時那喉結一跳一動，看得奧芮安娜心跳不已。喝空的杯子被無慘伸給了女子，他的紅眼終於正面望向她。

「倒酒。」

「哎⋯好！」

奧芮安娜忙又給他倒了一杯，看著他這次慢慢地小口淺嚐著，忍不住微笑著。

「鬼舞辻先生，您喜歡喝這個嗎？這是被喻為香檳王的唐培里儂1999年份的高級貨喔！」

「還不錯⋯」

「您能喜歡真是太好了，下次可以試試玫瑰粉的。」

「再倒。」無慘又一次續杯。

看來他真的很喜歡啊，居然像喝白開水一樣連喝這麼多杯。無妨，讓他喝個夠，喝完了再叫飯店補上，又不是負擔不起。

一大瓶的名貴香檳就這樣被兩人三兩下給灌完了，酒精流遍奧芮安娜全身令她覺得好熱，腦袋開始發昏了。為了降溫，她從溫泉水中起身坐在浴缸靠牆的地方，臉靠在石壁上涼一下。熟不知她泡的全身白裡透紅更有一種撫媚感，溫泉的霧氣飄飄升起，令她帶有朦朧神秘感。鬼的紅眼上下大肆的黏在美人身上，像是用眼神在舔舐著那白玉般的肌膚、堅挺的乳房、纖細的小腰、修長的玉腿、和那之間的三角密丘。慾望的火炎又再次被點燃，他未解放的那處硬的更厲害了，手不自主的托起女子那迷人的小腳在挫玩著。

玉足的異樣感覺令奧芮安娜從小息中睜開眼，腳反射性的收回。注意到無慘的視線鎖定在她的身上，她才驚覺他像飢餓的野狼盯著她這塊肥美的肉。

不會是想吃我吧？我都還沒飽餐一頓，他倒先想把我當作晚餐。不行！我必須自救。

「這樣泡著太沈悶了，我們來看電視吧！」奧芮安娜忙按了無慘正面的一塊黑色的牆壁一下，原本黑色的忽然發光然後出現了播報新聞的畫面，其實那正是鑲嵌在牆裡的電視。

這樣新奇的現代科技，終於吸引了無慘的眼球。他往前傾坐、仔細地觀察著這奇特的箱子，看來之前在客廳的還有書房的都是這樣的會動的繪箱。

「這是電視，可以呈現出電影那樣錄製好的影片，也可以和遙遠的地方同步連線轉播，還有其他很多很多各種的節目能收看喔！」奧芮安娜盡可能地解釋給無慘聽。

「嚯哦⋯⋯還有點意思嘛。」無慘專注地審視著那四方盒子裡的畫面，看著像是變小的人在一個箱子裡活動說話著。

電視正好在播放著新聞，女主播正在播報今年夏天的溫度炎熱，但民眾趁著暑假大量出遊。

「⋯⋯今年東京迪士尼的遊園人數比起去年增加了5%⋯⋯」

「啊哇！迪士尼樂園！本來預定今天要去的⋯啊～米奇好可愛，公主們好漂亮！」聽到這則報導，奧芮安娜為正面好好看到電視、降低高度整個人又泡回水中，藍眼放閃的盯著現場記者在迪士尼樂園的採訪畫面。

說來，我目前的狀態就像在迪士尼電影中才會有的情節欸。故事從忽然被怪物給抓到的姑娘開始，比起迪士尼還只是隱晦地暗示，直接升級成了兒童不宜的發展。成人版的美女與野獸嗎？啊，不過他外表那麼美麗，如同人偶一樣，但內在是會吃人的野獸就是了。不，在這個美麗的面具下，其實他應該是有可怕的真面目的吧？⋯⋯可我⋯⋯還是對他⋯⋯

感覺到奧芮安娜的視線在自已身上，無慘斜眼向她瞄去，發現她用迷戀的眼神在望著他，而她那半泡在水裡的高聳挺立的乳房完全一覽無疑，頓時令他憶起自己一開始的目的。他長臂一攬將女子拉入懷中，掌掐著那細彎如柳的腰身，另一手則粗魯地玩弄起那一雙肥嫩尖翹的乳房與紅艷的奶頭。

「啊⋯鬼舞辻先生，別⋯」

「你沒有資格拒絕我的臨幸，你的生命之所以能延續就是為了滿足我的慾望而已。」鬼很不滿她的拒絕之言，冷酷嚴厲的告知她只不過是一個洩慾的。

「嗯⋯我，不是要拒絕，只是想吃完飯，再做的⋯⋯」

奧芮安娜半浮半沈的漂蕩在溫泉之中，完全無法抗拒無慘在她滑潤的身上貪婪的撫摸和大力搓揉。就在無慘分開那對在水下的媚人大腿，將自已抵在蜜口處就要一頂而入時，這時電視卻嗡嗡的播報了一條驚人的新聞令無慘硬是煞住了車。

「⋯⋯下一則新聞，我們帶各位觀眾來看這新發現的彼岸花。不同於以往的紅色或白色，這新品種居然是藍色的。請看本台的記者的以下報導。」

奧芮安娜被猛推開，一陣水花飛濺和花啦啦的水在浴缸內翻滾的聲音，無慘已經整個人都要把鼻子按進電視螢幕裡一般死盯著不放。

「這位是京都大學的植物學教授，上田教授，就是他發現了新品種的藍色彼岸花。」

「這是植物學的大發現！這種藍色的彼岸花是從原本白色的彼岸花基因突變而變成藍色的。這種特別的品種只有在白日中才會綻放，而且一年只有兩三天才會是藍色的。正好今明兩日就是花變色時期，我們特別讓攝影團隊來拍攝。」

「哇！真是美麗的藍色啊！」

「目前我們認為這個變色和青花素還有鹼性的土壤有關，詳情我們還要繼續研究下去。」

電視裡一位女記者和一位老教授圍著幾株夢幻美麗的藍色彼岸花暢談做採訪。而螢幕前的無慘渾身散發出一股強烈的氣場，比之前手成功照到日光時還要興奮。他從溫水中站起，臉上的笑容越發邪陰，身體也發生異變。

「一千年了⋯找尋了千年了，終於真實看見了青色彼岸花⋯只要有了那個的話⋯⋯我就能完全克服太陽！」鬼說話的聲音低沉如暗夜中的妖魔般，手指彎曲又放、發出喀啦喀啦的聲響。

最驚人的是他的身體的變化，原本黑如夜的捲髮整個退了色成了雪白還變長了，兩條手臂上出現許多如嘴巴般的開口，而且每一個都還有利齒鋭牙。下腹部以下的部位全被赤紅的毛髮給覆蓋，長腿上下也全是那些可怕的利嘴。手腳的指甲變得猶如獸類般的銳爪。手臂上爬滿了紅的紋路，連側腹、胸脯、臉、額頭上都遍佈著。半獸半人的姿態，令觀者顫慄。可那臉卻依然俊美過人，傾絕天下。

鬼轉身就要離去，彷彿要直奔殺去人家現場一般，全身瀰漫著可怕的邪氣。

「等等⋯別衝動，鬼舞辻先生！」卻被女子發抖的聲音給攔住。

無慘回過頭狠狠地死瞪著大逆開口喊他的奧芮安娜，身上的殺意如刀刃般要刺進女子光裸的皮膚令她不寒而慄。但她還是強忍住，吞了一口口水，細聲開口道：

「我了解您好不容易得知了青色彼岸花而心情激動，但您不能衝動直接去。花的收藏處在京都大學，那有門禁和監視器，您若冒然行動會留下痕跡，若是如此恐怕會讓您的行蹤被曝光⋯⋯」

「那依你的話，該如何奪取青色彼岸花？」無慘聽其有理，站住靜等女子的建議。

「此事我可助您。」奧芮安娜邊說邊踏出浴缸，拿過毛巾趕快擦乾身體和頭髮，追至無慘身邊。

「你⋯⋯」無慘那雙因獸妖化的赤瞳審視著女子。

「鬼舞辻先生可以信任我，我能幫您神不知鬼不覺地偷到花。」

「好⋯⋯你就好好為我效力。」無慘獸性暫壓下等著看她能如何為他盡力。

「是！」

奧芮安娜匆促地不顧自己只包著毛巾就奔出了浴室，直朝書房電腦而去。她快速敲打著鍵盤，查清了京都大學校園內植物學部的上田教授的溫室所在地、監視器的位置和拍攝角度。

「你這是在做什麼？」背後傳來了無慘隱忍怒意的問話。

「鬼舞辻先生你來的正好，花所在的溫室在京都大學的東南邊角落只有一道圍牆圍著，可以從那外邊的這條小巷子翻進去，這樣完全是在監視器死角內⋯⋯啊，所謂的監視器就是⋯⋯」奧芮安娜仔細地為無慘一一指點路線、放大畫面，如同精明能幹的部屬在為上司報告一般。又唯恐他不知道監視器的厲害而忙給予解釋。

聽完奧芮安娜的話，無慘原本帶怒的神情稍微放鬆了一些。沒想到她居然這麼有心幫他規劃路線。

「你⋯⋯做的好。待天明前我會去奪花。」

原本背對著他，還在操作電腦的女子聽聞他這番談話，回過臉去對他高興地微笑著。看著她這般完全不懼怕變異外表的他，反而還露出這麼可愛的笑容，令他赤眸一驚。那時他與宿敵鬼殺隊以此形態交戰時的畫面閃過腦海中，想起他們那些驚恐、憤怒、殺氣騰騰的神情。然而這個女孩居然絲毫不怕，彷彿沒看到他這一身異變的樣子。

「你不怕我？」他壓低了頭，湊近了奧芮安娜，逆光下他的臉處於陰影中，有如暗黑的野獸般。

「嗯？為什麼要怕呢？」女子不解地歪頭問道。

無慘伸出那猛獸魔化的一手輕柔地撫上了奧芮安娜的臉頰，掌心的利嘴貼上了溫暖的肉，忍不住輕咬了一下。女子這才把視線轉向那兇狠的爪牙去，那被利牙掐咬了皮膚的感覺令她身體一抖。

「看吧，你會怕的⋯⋯」鬼這回用兩手捧著那張細皮嫩肉的臉蛋，大拇指的指甲輕刮著女孩的鼻翼，如雪般的白髮像柳枝垂落。似天使又似惡魔。

愣神了的女子吸氣振作了精神，然後做出了震驚鬼的始祖的舉動。她環抱上那如魔般的臂膀，將自已的唇吻上了惡鬼的獠牙血口。那如羽毛撫觸般，帶著女人甜香的味道，使鬼被點燃了火焰般。

啊⋯⋯這個女人⋯⋯果然⋯⋯

膽量過人的奧芮安娜不光是與鬼接吻，她的手還上下遊走於鬼的身體。利嘴們受無慘的情緒影響，不只牙齒會調情地啃咬，還伸出舌頭舔著她的小手。直到她因吻的太久而漸漸無力，鬼才放開了她，扶著她的身子讓她躺到地上。身上唯一的遮擋物毛巾被無慘抽掉，光潔的女人躺臥在亮滑的地板上，然後鬼魔覆蓋了上去。

「那個⋯⋯要做的話，能不能只來一次就好？」女子細如蚊子哼般的悄悄問了一下。

「⋯⋯」鬼本來在舔吻那細白脖頸，聞此言不爽的一咬牙，用痛來懲罰敢跟他討價還價的奧芮安娜。

「啊⋯⋯那，不然，兩次⋯⋯」女子痛雖痛但只願退讓，不肯認輸。

「⋯⋯安靜，你沒有資格限制我的行動。我想要幾次，你就必須承受幾次。」無慘以掌蓋住奧芮安娜的嘴，惱怒地警告她只一個人類而已，少跟鬼的始祖多話頂嘴。

「唔唔⋯」奧芮安娜一聽就猛搖頭表示真的不能讓鬼大爺你想幾次就幾次啊，前面兩回那連續幾小時的性愛馬拉松真的沒力再奉陪啊！

「少掙扎，乖乖地接受我就好⋯⋯」惡鬼爪子分開那兩條玉腿，握著一條秀麗的嫩足不讓她逃避。他的身體擠壓過去，獸毛遍佈的腰部向下就位。從那粗亂的毛髮中露出了比先前更令人懼怕的武器，完全是非人的規格，那一根赤紅滴血般的顏色，尖頭處漆黑而且還⋯全根有小刺。

「唔唔唔！」女子見此，更是驚慌不已，非常不配合的扭動著。

「切⋯」

就當鬼嘴碎唸著，直接就要進入時，這時卻傳來了陣陣敲門的聲音。

「嗯唔唔！」奧芮安娜動的更厲害了，眼神求著無慘鬆開她的嘴巴。

「⋯⋯」鬼微移了手，但赤瞳裡的冷意依然鎖定著身下的女子。

「是我叫的客房送餐⋯就讓我先吃了飯，再⋯再做⋯拜託了，鬼舞辻先生？」奧芮安娜眨著那藍天的眼睛，那裡頭的希望之光芒令她的眼睛很明亮，與她對視就像在望著美麗無雲的晴空般。

鬼坐直身體，拉開了距離接觸，女子立刻如鰻魚一般滑溜的逃了。奧芮安娜幾乎是用飛快的速度衝去應門，還不忘抓起那條毛巾遮著身體。她這番動作落在無慘眼裡，實在是惹的他不悅，居然三番兩次的拒絕他的慾望需索，還逃得遠遠的。

奧芮安娜完全不知道自己惹毛了惡鬼大人，只顧著草草打發了送餐的人員後，悄悄偷偷地開了房門從小縫中快速把餐盤拉進來了。當她小高興地舉著那銀盤要到餐桌去享用，就看到無慘頂著那死白的臉和燒紅的炭火的眼神站在書房門邊像是看著盤中餐般盯著她，令她背後冷汗滴落。但手中盤上擺放的美食香氣四溢的誘惑還是壓過了她對無慘的恐懼。

「就算要死也讓我吃一頓飽的再上路吧。」視死如歸的奧芮安娜說了這一句後，就坐在了餐桌邊享用了起來。

打開那圓亮的蓋子，看著那肉香四溢的神戶牛排就口水直流，管不上沙拉和湯直接就嗑起肉來。奧芮安娜幾乎是因飢餓太久而感動得含淚猛吃的模樣，落在鬼的眼裡只覺自已居然不如一塊肉，實在是讓他很不爽。在女子沈浸於細嚼慢嚥時，鬼已經移動到她邊上的另一張椅子，而且爪子又不安份的在她胸部上按壓。

「哎！你！」奧芮安娜吃的正歡時又被襲胸，差點把嘴裡的牛排肉給嚇的吐出來。

「餓了就專心好好吃。」無慘不理會她的躲避是拒絕，自顧自地又抽掉了那條毛巾順便尖爪一揮給毀成碎花布。看著那對豐聳棉軟的乳房又出現在他眼前，他白頭一低，嘴就覆了上去。

「啊呀～怎麼⋯這樣⋯嗯⋯」奧芮安娜再如何羞怒，卻也不敢去推那埋在她胸中的白花花的頭。

「快吃。」鬼舔著她那宛如熟透的果實一般嬌艷欲滴的乳頭冷冷下令道，一手沒閒著在另一邊的胸乳上以掌內的利嘴舔咬著。而還有一隻的魔爪伸入她腿間，偷襲她的私密處。

「啊⋯啊⋯⋯這樣，我沒辦法⋯嗯！拜託⋯等，等⋯」

「不是要吃飯嗎？那就好好的吃。而你的身體就由我來享用。」鬼把奧芮安娜拉抱過來再把她放倒在餐桌上，就在她心心念念的美食旁，這次快速地把她兩腿開開就硬擠進去了。

「啊！啊！等一下！慢⋯啊！喔喔⋯哦哦！」女子被忽然侵入的不適感給痛得小臉整個皺起來，更被鬼那恐怖的怪物東西連連進攻下忍不住發出呻吟。

說來奇怪，本來人類的身體沒法無傷地容納無慘那變異後的雄物，可奧芮安娜只有一開始有些痛然後就感覺越來越好。原本應該是撕裂巨痛，卻是包容愉悅。但這發生在女子身上的異變卻沒有被她自已或無慘給注意到，只因那情慾之火席捲的太快太強了。甚至奧芮安娜也沒發現她體內的飢餓感在鬼頂到她花心時就消失了，反而從子宮內燃起一股強烈的渴望。她全然忘了邊上的美食，只沉醉於鬼的始祖所給予的極上的食事中。

這時在世界的另一邊上，一個男人坐在一間黑暗的房間裡，身旁有許多空的酒瓶散落著。他在安靜的黑暗中等待著。終於有人敲門了。

「進來。」他的聲音低沈沙啞，像是身心都很疲累不堪般。

「先生，打擾了。」來人進來後恭敬地說道。

「找到了嗎？」

「沒有。這兩天來都沒有那個女人⋯夫人回到她家的跡象。」

「她家沒有尋找的動靜嗎？」

「沒有，他們家全部上下都很平靜，沒有派出人馬找尋。他們一定是知道夫人的下落。可我們探聽不到消息，他們口風很緊，應該是下了封口令，故意不讓我們知道。」

「⋯繼續尋找，直到找到為止。」

「是，先生。」

那個人退出了房間，黑暗再次籠罩著。男人拿出酒瓶灌了一口烈酒。神智恍惚中，輕輕唸著：

「你去哪了？連家都不回。為什麼找不到你？你到底去哪了？是在躲我嗎？真的再也不想見到我嗎？」

喃喃自語的男人身體緩緩沉到地上，醉倒睡去。

「你在哪⋯我可愛的⋯奧芮安娜⋯」

用酒精痲痹自己的男人哪裡知道他心念的女人這會正騎坐在一隻妖豔駭人的男鬼身上發出嬌喘和浪叫聲。

「啊嗯，嗯嗯，嗯啊，鬼舞辻先生，頂的好深，啊啊，好喜歡！」

「叫我無慘大人。」

「嗯哦，喔喔，喔啊，無慘⋯大人⋯」

「對，再叫⋯」

「啊嗯啊啊，無慘大人，啊喔唔，無慘大人⋯」

「很好⋯⋯」

一整夜頂級客房內的淫水攪弄聲和男女喘息聲匯聚在一起，交織成一曲悅耳動聽的春之交響樂直到黎明來臨前才停歇。

再次累倒睡去的女子被無慘放在了床上，臉上掛著淺淺的微笑，透露出一股溫暖幸福的感覺。鬼凝視著她的睡顏，忽然覺得有一個這麼合胃口的美人在身邊確實很好。憶起了以前也是這樣想才把珠世放在身邊，就連童磨也養過一個蘭心惠質的女人。但最後她們都是叛徒。

「不准背叛我⋯」無慘扣著奧芮安娜的脖子，低低地警告著。

「嗯⋯唔⋯無慘大人，喜歡⋯你⋯」睡眠中的女子朱唇所吐出的話語，帶著溫柔到酥人骨髓的聲音，道出了真情告白。

鬼訝異的一愣，鬆開了他的手，轉而去輕撫了女子那金光燦爛的頭髮。然後他的身影從房內消失，前往京都，去奪取他千年來所追尋的青色彼岸花。


	8. Chapter 8

又一次在床上醒來的奧芮安娜，第一個念頭是自已會不會永遠就這樣在做愛、睡覺這兩項中不停輪迴過一生。這次又沒看到無慘，才想起他去取花了。查看時間現在是早上六點，天微亮。這就表示他應該是剛走不久。

奇怪了，我昨夜又跟他做了那麼多次，怎麼只睡了不到一小時就醒了？而且身體沒有疲憊感⋯到底是怎麼回事？

奧芮安娜正在納悶自已身體的怪異處時，無慘已經無聲無息地回來了。

「醒來了啊？」

「嗯？咦？哇哇！無慘大人你回來了啊！」女子聽聲轉頭看去，被無慘憑空出現給嚇了一跳。

「還是這麼吵嚷啊，嘛，算了⋯⋯」無慘心情喜悅的不跟女子計較太多。他炫耀般的秀出了他的戰利品。

「哇哦～好漂亮喔！」

在鬼紅爪中握著的正是夢幻般的藍色彼岸花，那一把的花配上無慘那一身紅白異變的模樣，更是讓人覺得他美得動人心魄。

「然後⋯你要怎麼使用呢？」

「配製成藥吃下去。」

「咦？吃下去！確實彼岸花可以用做藥物⋯但⋯⋯」奧芮安娜一聽他要吃掉花，整個臉色都沉了下去，話也說一半就停了。

「你⋯知道什麼？」無慘見她欲言又止，追問道。

「彼岸花是有毒的啊！莖部誤食的話會導致中毒，輕者嘔吐、腹瀉，重者可能會導致中樞系統麻痹，有生命危險的。」女子老實的回答道。

聽了她的話後，無慘有些情緒複雜，喜怒參半，喜的是找到最後的一味藥材，怒的是果然千年前的那個醫生讓他死的太輕了。她說的那些症狀他當時都有，痛苦的受不了。如今看來，那醫生根本是在害他，居然知識還不如一個女人。只是他幸運地活了下來，成為了鬼的始祖。

「身為鬼的我，毒是沒有影響的。」無慘丟下這句，就轉身向他開啟的異空間裡走去。

奧芮安娜見他鐵了心要製藥，也管不了自已又是裸體的狀態就追在無慘後面進去。

「可是⋯彼岸花確實有成份能被提煉出來作為用藥，其中的石蒜鹼具有一定抗癌活性，並能抗炎、解熱、鎮靜及催吐，還有加蘭他敏能治療中樞性麻痹疾病引起的癱瘓、重症肌無力。所以⋯那個，無慘大人，你若是不怕毒的話，一定可以以那兩種成份成功的⋯」

她的一番話令無慘猛一個回身讓她撞入懷中，她又痛又驚的從比之前黑髮時還要健壯的肌肉胸中抬頭仰望去。

白髮飄逸的無慘看著懷中的小女人，實在覺得他真是處在千年來最幸運的時候，能遇到這麼一個才德兼備的女人。

「乖乖在一旁等著。」語畢，他蜻蜓點水的在奧芮安娜額頭上吻了一下，轉身走向空間更深的地方。

被那一個吻給震撼心靈的奧芮安娜，霎那之間覺得心頭暖呼呼的，整張臉也都漲紅起來。這是無慘自見面以來，唯一一次溫柔的感謝她的行為。這一刻哪怕只是鬼騙騙她的，她也已經淪陷了。她用冒愛心粉紅泡泡的視線傻傻地望著無慘的背影，就連空間變化成實驗室都沒反應過來。

當然能感覺得到那熱烈的視線一直注視著他不放，無慘很享受這被仰慕的感覺。對他來說，女子的情意是很有益處的。既能滿足身體慾望的需求，又能享受富貴生活，而且她所帶來的幸運讓他千年來的願望終於能夠實現。

就這麼放在身邊不吃她，算是作為對她的獎賞了。

鬼動作迅速地開始配製那帖藥，其他的原料他早已都收集完全，一直等著有一天找到了青色彼岸花就能完成。不顧女子的警告，他將整朵的花磨碎後加入了其他的藥草材料繼續攪拌。早在先前他就已經對一般的彼岸花做過實驗分析，發現確實莖部裡有兩種成份是有藥性的，可若食用全部的莖是有毒性的。不過對於鬼的他來說，只要不是紫藤花，他就不會中毒。按醫生原本的藥方，那人確實是用了整朵的花下去製藥，所以他也必須一樣做。

安靜在一邊看著的奧芮安娜視線仔細觀察著無慘在實驗台後的動作，他不斷地磨藥、測量、添加的一舉ㄧ動令她看得著迷。他如同一位優雅的料理家在調配著精緻的佳餚，手的揮舞似交響樂的指揮家般輕盈，臉上的表情帶著似有似無的笑容，以及他那雙宛如夜露中熠熠生輝的薔薇一般高貴的眼珠。她就像是一位跪在佛堂下卑微的信徒，遙望著那但凡見者無不為之傾倒的飛天菩薩。心中滿溢著愛，不知何時，她已然流下兩行清淚。

待無慘調製好了藥方，倒入藥壺中開始熬煮，他才把注意力放回奧芮安娜身上。這才發現她居然在哭，不解地來到她面前。

「為何哭泣？」

這一問才敲醒了迷夢中的女子，她抬手去摸臉頰，感覺到淚水的濕潤，卻也不明白自已為什麼哭了。

「我也不知道⋯只是看著你剛才的動作就⋯⋯」

望著那梨花帶雨的美人，鬼伸出手爪抬起她的臉，掌心的嘴舌舔著她的淚珠。

「無慘大人⋯⋯」語氣中蘊含著渴求，奧芮安娜凝視著白鬼的藍眼裡全是柔情。

「真是惹人憐愛的一張臉啊⋯⋯」無慘面如冠玉的俊臉貼近，輕聲唸道。

原本啃噬人血肉的鬼，此刻卻柔和地與嬌美的女人唇舌相舞，尖銳的牙齒卻輕叼輕含著小舌尖，動作很是憐惜。無慘的吻像是一披白狼溫柔的在舔著幼仔般溫情洋溢，被他這般對待的奧芮安娜歡喜的更加淚流滿面。她忽然化被動為主動，激動熱情的和無慘的口付唇貼，向他傾訴如潮水般洶湧的愛意。

「⋯麗⋯美⋯」

「嗯？你在說什麼？」

奧芮安娜迷迷糊糊中含淚哽咽地唸著什麼，無慘拉開臉的距離詢問她。

女子眼睛水潤的望著無慘，眨了眨眼後，揚起絕美的笑容回道：

「無慘大人很美麗，永恆的美麗。」

對於這個回答鬼很驚訝，這話就像奏響了美妙的音色般，喜悅的心情流暢於全身。

「真是個甜嘴的可愛傢伙啊⋯⋯」極度滿意地的無慘再次將唇印下去。

在這等待藥煎好的兩個小時裡，無慘和奧芮安娜像是在撫摸金貴的寶物般，互相愛憐地滑摸彼此的身體上下。沒有肉慾，只有溫情。明明從相遇開始至此，才不過一天一夜，卻像是已經過了一輩子一樣長。一人一鬼，本是獵者與獵物、致死宿敵、水火不容，可此刻卻是柔愛蜜情的相擁在一起。黑夜的彎月與白晝的太陽、惡狼與綿羊、狡詐的狐狸與乖巧的兔子、惡魔與天使、生與死。

無慘任由奧芮安娜在他身上到處撫摸，像是要把他每一處都刻入最深的記憶中。時不時還落下細細的親吻，沿著無慘那上身紅紋路到他雙臂的那些開口利嘴一個個的輕觸碰碰。連他腰部以下的粗赤紅毛，奧芮安娜都根根梳理，像是在給心愛的寵物理毛般。甚至他銳利的手腳，女子都拿到面前端詳許久，尤其對他的藍色指甲情有獨鍾。

他⋯真的好美，像是一披美豔的肉食獸，絕美的吸血鬼。我是否也成了被英俊優雅的德古拉所蠱惑而愛上他的米娜？還是那在歌劇院黑暗地下沉醉於魅影所吟唱的夜之樂曲的克莉絲汀？那我是否也同樣是被他的黑暗所囚擄的一個女人？我真的可以對他動情嗎？我⋯可以⋯愛他嗎？

絲毫沒有察覺奧芮安娜心中的掙扎，無慘受她撩撥的影響也開始對她動起手來。瞧著她那柔美中帶豔麗的容貌和神情，那一身美肉和甜美順從的態度，真可謂是為了取悅男人而誕生的女人。這麼一個天仙般的美人，真是越看越讓人喜歡，令人情不自禁地想寵愛她。

這股濃情直到被藥壺的氣笛聲才中斷，猶如午夜的鐘響破除魔法般。無慘放開了軟玉溫香，急急地去倒出那剛煮好的湯藥。看著那一碗黑呼呼、冒著熱氣的藥，他的鬼化的千年的起始，為他帶來了無限接近強大的肉體和永恆的生命。但卻也將他放逐於黑暗中，讓他以人的血肉為食，無法行走於日光下，令他感到無限屈辱。千年來他不斷尋找的最後一味藥材，如今他終於再次成功製作出來了。

千年了，還真是久啊⋯⋯

無慘揚起脖頸，乾了那一碗藥，他的神情顯得異常放鬆，眼角似有水光。

一邊的奧芮安娜還沒來的及喊他，就眼睜睜看著他喉嚨滾動滾動地喝光了那碗藥。空了的藥碗從他輕易鬆脫的手中滑落，敲在地上碎裂成無數殘片。等待著藥效發作，無慘心情極度愉悅下，臉上露出微微的笑。那一身紅白的異變形態也解除了，變回了黑髮的人形樣。如一尊文藝復興大師所雕刻的大理石像般，赤裸地展現著他的身體，肌肉的線條看得到力、俊麗的面容是美。女子不敢出聲叫他，她感覺如果叫了他就會打破這平靜的氣氛，不能破壞他正在轉變進化的過程。

終於還是無慘自已先動了，他邁出自信的步伐走出了空間。奧芮安娜也從地上猛站起直追，她又回到了她的臥房裡，看到無慘正佇立在遮陽效果很好的窗簾前。然後在她的眼睛注視下，無慘自已動手掀開了窗簾。

又是新的一日，太陽的光芒依舊照耀著這個星球，光明燦爛。

原本日光為其無法跨越的最大弱點，可此刻鬼的始祖，鬼舞辻無慘，正全身淋浴在溫暖的陽光下。他閉眼沉醉於勝利中，他終於能正正堂堂地站在太陽下，他的身體終於不再懼怕太陽了。

奧芮安娜靜靜地看顧著他，心情雖激動，但卻忍住了自已。望著他那麼享受著陽光普照，她的感動達到最高峰，化作淚水流下。

良久之後，一個溫柔雅致的聲音傳來：

「過來⋯⋯姬君（日語：公主、小姐的尊稱）。」

奧芮安娜緩緩回過神來，朦朧之中看到有一隻手伸出，等待著她。她抹了抹眼中的淚，見到了淺淺柔笑著的無慘，彷彿神佛般和藹慈祥的神情。身體再也忍不住，向無慘伸出了自已的手，然後被無慘輕輕地領著抱入懷中。

「你很盡責的為我效命，千年來你是唯一為我達成了使命的。我要向你表示感謝，親愛的姬。」如聖母懷抱聖嬰耶穌般，無慘將奧芮安娜環於臂腕中，力道輕柔似在訴說無盡溫情。

臉頰緊印在無慘的胸膛上，奧芮安娜覺得此生無憾了，或者說她活了二十年的歲月就是為了這一刻。是否是因為大腦受斯得哥爾摩症候群影響的對加害者產生感情那樣，還是因為對他的性愛上癮了，如今探討思考這些已經沒有意義了。這一刻她能夠認清自己的心意，她真的愛上了這個鬼。

我想得到他的寵愛，想要他只寵愛我一個 我要拿到他的心，哪怕他是吃人的惡鬼，他也是只屬於我一個人的鬼！

「這樣，無慘大人，就能自由了。不再被黑暗的鎖鏈所綁住，能夠立於金黃的陽光中。這個世界，是你的了，任由你暢遊。」她語帶哽咽地說道。

「你是為我帶來幸運的姬君，為我帶來自由的姬君。從今往後，與我共同暢遊這個世界。我會珍惜憐愛你的，每日每夜的陪伴著我，你可願意？」無慘抬起奧芮安娜的臉，邊說邊吻去她的淚水。這是自相遇以來，第一次對女子敞開了心扉。

奧芮安娜凝視著無慘那俊美無彊的面容，他的一句一字都深深地敲在了心頭上，她的喜悅之情是非筆墨所能形容。她只有用力的點了一下頭。

無慘輕抱起女子放於床上，耀眼的金色晨光照著鬼的後背，他能感覺得到光的溫度。對此，他無比愛惜身下的這位小姑娘，她是為他實現了願望的公主。

「可愛的公主，我會很溫柔的⋯⋯」

男子肌肉緊實的身材覆於女子嬌弱柔嫩的身體上，健壯唯美的胸膛和彈潤玉滑的乳房貼在一起，剛毅的小腹和白嫩的小肚交疊著，有力修長的大腿卡在如玉的美腿間，慾根頂著花蜜口，然後一個搗入花谷。

「嗯唔⋯」僅僅是尖端的進入她那嬌小緊窄裡，她就全身發麻了。

「噓⋯別怕，就這樣，啊～！讓我到最裡面，嗯⋯真是好孩子。」無慘故意放慢速度往裡頭頂，直到他盡根而沒，觸到那花心上。他以腰畫圈磨轉著花心，放緩輕插，不放過佳人春情蠢動的表情變化。

隨著無慘開始加大力度，奧芮安娜被撞得髮亂嬌吟、兩眼翻白，身子彷彿飄浮在雲端中。恍惚間她睜開眼看著這身上的美麗的怪物每下都在她身體的最深處猛烈地深深交融著，讓她湧現一股無限的征服感。妖鬼迷戀上和她的交尾，看著他在她的嫩穴內進進出出，陣陣驕傲的成就感不禁油然而生。她用最私密的地方俘虜了他插入的陽具，微微隆起的肚子裡裝載著他餘留的熱精。充分運用容貌和身體，還有智慧助他達成了千年的願望，她已經成功將這個美麗的鬼怪給綁住了。

他們兩個已經無法分離了，他們是命中註定，除了彼此之外還能歸於誰？

她再也不用體會寂寞難耐、孤枕難眠的情況，她能夠享受被男人寵愛的安全感。

當這個念頭閃過腦袋，奧芮安娜忽然一個大力扭轉，把無慘壓在床上而她騎在他之上。

「呵⋯你好似很喜歡⋯嗯⋯這個姿勢，喔⋯⋯」無慘眼中帶調笑，看著在他身上扭腰舞肚的奧芮安娜，還對他送出一個壞笑後把腰動的幅度再加大一點，那竄上腦門的舒爽感令他不禁呻吟出聲。

「嗯⋯腰扭的真是太妙了。」

「嘻嘻⋯⋯」女子笑得眉飛色舞，更加努力的搖擺起來。

看著在他身上舞動的美人在太陽下，如玉的肌膚顯得更閃耀白亮，這番美景全落在無慘的紅梅眼裡，他躺平身體全讓女子在他身上跳耀。如今他的心情是千年來終於嚐到的無限放鬆感，他早已克服了脖頸的弱點，而現在就連陽光也已奈何不了他了。原來他是不信神佛的，可是如今他卻能夠相信這個可愛的小麗人是神佛特別賜給他的。

這時享受著魚水之歡的無慘，熟不知接下來他這在太陽下的第一天會是大大顛覆他三觀的一日。也不知道他會在眾目睽睽之下感受到羞恥之情。


End file.
